Poor Haruhi
by ramblingrobin
Summary: Haruhi is injured and must be cared for. The Host Club will be there for her, but what happens when she is alone with some of the handsome hosts?  Story starts out tame and will end up lemon.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ouran Host Club or its characters. This isn't for profit, just for fun.

Robin's note: This will start out tame and will get more citrus as it goes along. It should be a solid lemon by the end. The first chapter is just how I figured out getting to the fun stuff. If you just want PWP skip this and wait for ch. 2.

Comments are greatly appreciated. I will blow you a kiss if you leave me some feedback.

Poor Haruhi

Ch. 1 Spring Break Events

"Welcome, to the Ouran Host Club's Spring break Event." Kyoya said to the large group of starry-eyed young women.

"We look forward to serving you," The rest of the Host Club said together.

Haruhi looked with wide eyes. "Uh, do you guys do this every year?"

Honey smiled, and gave Usa the bunny a squeeze. "Oh no, Haru-chan, there is a different theme every year. This one is less fancy than we have done before."

"There is something to be said for simplicity." Kyoya inserted as he passed by, notebook in hand.

Haruhi gulped. "This is simplicity?" She took in the transformed room. Earth-toned fabrics hid the ceiling and hung down the walls. Palm trees loomed in their huge pots. The pots were hidden by twining plants and little shrubs. Paths seemed to wander from secluded spots to quiet fountains. All eventually led to a large construction in the center. A few sleepy iguanas clambered on the partially tumbled cubes of artificial stone aged to resemble ruins.

Arms wrapped around Haruhi's shoulders and the Hitachiin twins simultaneously beeped her nose. "Everyone does the beach-type spring break with bikinis and drinks with little umbrellas." Haruhi rubbed her now-itchy nose.

"Isn't it better," Hikaru said.

"To have an adventure in some Mayan ruins?" Kaoru finished.

Tamaki swept Haruhi from the grip of the twins. He stretched one hand before him, gesturing to an imaginary horizon. "They will be travelling the world on their break. Seeking relaxation and excitement. But we will be there in the back of their minds; they will know that even greater things await their return." Tamaki's eyes closed dreamily, "We must keep them from sadness when they return from their fun. They will enjoy their little trips but still be happy to come home. They will not pine for those exotic locales!" Tamaki raised a fist high.

"Uh, sounds great." Haruhi tried to untangle herself from Tamaki's grip. She was saved by a blushing young woman tugging gently at Haruhi's sleeve.

"Haruhi? Will you show me the way to the ruins? I don't want to choose the wrong path."

Haruhi pulled from Tamaki and straightened her jacket. She gave a gentle smile. "Sure, no problem." Their arms linked as they walked to a likely looking path with the guest sighing in bliss.

Eventually, most of the guests had found their way to the center. Kyoya had set up an area where the ladies could have their picture taken with their favorite host or hosts. For a small donation the image would be put in a small commemorative card they could fit in a pocket or purse and could be easily brought along on their holidays. They were going like hotcakes. Kyoya was almost smiling.

The blushing girl had found Haruhi again and was stammering a request to have a picture taken.

"That sounds great," Haruhi replied. "You just need to decide where you want to have it taken. Most people seem to be doing theirs by that leaning statue or next to that fountain. What do you like best?"

The girl frowned slightly, "I don't want to do what everyone else is doing. I want something special with you, Haruhi." Her blush faded and determination took its place. "I will find the perfect thing. You'll wait for me?"

Haruhi nodded. "Sure. I'll be over by the refreshments."

Haruhi was sipping some punch from a simple clay mug and eyeing the spread, deciding what looked best when a gasp turned her around. The determined blusher had clambered up to one of the higher stones. Unfortunately, it was meant for decoration not climbing. The girl was clinging to the top while it listed to one side.

Each member of the Host Club spotted her at the same time.

Haruhi was, by far, the nearest.

"Hell." She muttered, dropping her mug and sprinting over to the teetering block. She tried pushing on one side to keep it from tipping. "Get off!" Haruhi cried to the girl.

"I'll fall!" The girl squeaked.

Haruhi gave the stone another push before hoisting herself onto the top. Haruhi pulled the girl's clenched fingers from their hold and nudged her to the edge. "Look, I've got you. Get down quick." Haruhi steadied her with one hand while the girl scrambled to the floor.

The rest of the Host Club was only a few yards away to see the dismount of the girl push the rock completely off balance. It toppled to one side, heaving Haruhi into the air. A collective breath was sucked in; no one was close enough to catch her. She spun once in the air and landed, skidding feet first into an artfully arranged pile of stones. She felt something give in her leg before she hit her head on a rock.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried out.

"Guys, stop looking at me like that. I'll be fine." Haruhi was semi-reclined on the hospital cot, an icepack on the bump on her head and her right foot up on several pillows. "Oh, jeez, Honey-senpai, please, don't cry."

Honey's eyes shimmered and his lower lip quivered. "But, Haru-chan, I thought you were going to get…" he gave a little hiccupping sob, "squashed!"

Haruhi awkwardly patted his head. "It's not like it was that high up. I think I just sprained my ankle."

Kyoya stepped through the curtain separating Haruhi from the rest of the emergency room. "I'm afraid not, Haruhi."

"Huh?" Haruhi cocked her head to one side.

"I spoke to the doctor. I made sure he is one of our best." He glanced down at the page of home instructions the doctor had given him and resettled his glasses more comfortably. "The bump on your head isn't serious. You may just have a small headache. Your ankle, however, is not just a sprain. A ligament that runs from your leg to your foot was stretched and pulled out of place. Nothing is broken."

The twins simultaneously crossed their ankles and leaned back in their seats. "A stretched ligament doesn't sound bad."

"As long as Haruhi follows the doctor's orders it won't be. If she doesn't," Kyoya's eyes met Haruhi's, "she will need surgery to stabilize the ligament or even reattach it."

Haruhi blinked, "Surgery? I can't have surgery. My dad would have to take a bunch of time off and he would have to give up vacation."

Mori was holding Honey, patting the little blonde's back as he cried fat tears. Mori asked, "Isn't your dad on vacation right now?"

Haruhi nodded and had to fix the ice bag on her head. "Yeah, he went with his old friend that he used to work with. This is his first real holiday in a while. He was really looking forward to it. He wanted me to come since I will be off school, but I had to study and we had the Spring Break Event."

"When will he be back?" Hikaru asked.

"A week from tomorrow. Sunday." Haruhi shrugged, trying to keep the bag balanced on her head. "It's no problem. I'm not some little kid that can't be home alone."

"Actually," Kyoya said, "that's not entirely true, Haruhi."

The ice bag slid off her head and hit the floor with a plop. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kyoya looked at the page in his hand, "The doctor's orders say you mustn't put any weight on that foot for a week. He's gotten the ligament into position and the wrapping will help a bit. But if you use it at all the ligament will slip and surgery will be necessary."

Haruhi looked thoughtful. "That's ok, I can just use crutches or something." Steely resolve colored her features. "I can do it, I will just have to be careful. I can get some easy food from the store on the way home and then rest up. Dad doesn't need to worry about it at all." She nodded firmly then put a hand to her sore head.

Kaoru had been reading the paper over Kyoya's shoulder. He grinned at Haruhi and shook a finger at her. "Oh no that won't work. It says here you have to take special muscle relaxants. You have to have someone with you all the time in case they make you goofy."

Hikaru popped up behind Kyoya and scanned the page. His smirk was as wide as Kaoru's. "Is she going to cluck like a chicken? Or quack like a duck?"

"Hey!" Haruhi didn't look amused.

Kyoya sighed and shook his head. He pulled a small pill bottle out of his pocket and gave it a little rattle. "The most they may do is make her feel a little strange and maybe lower her inhibitions a bit. They won't make her do anything out of character or anything that she won't want to do."

The Hitachiin twins pouted. "We wanted to get her to quack. It was going to be fun."

Kyoya put the pills back in his pocket. "Apparently, they will keep the ligament from tightening up and slipping out of alignment. He said it was very important that you take them as prescribed."

Haruhi slumped back on the bed. "Great. Now, I'll have to call my dad and make him come home. Maybe my neighbor could just check in on me sometimes. Wait, she's out of town too and—why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Tamaki, silent and still until now, burst to his feet and lunged over to wrap an arm around Haruhi. "Oh, my little girl is so brave! Worry not, lovely flower! We will attend you in this, your time of need!" He placed an earnest hand over his heart. "All your needs, we will see to! We will take you to my house! I will wait on you hand and injured foot! You will be back to yourself in no time with my attentive care!" His eyes shimmered with tears.

"I'm not going to your house, Tamaki-senpai."

Tamaki fell off the bed into a heap, landing with a squish on the forgotten ice bag. "What?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I have things to look after at home. Home is where I really should be."

Tamaki's face fell. He tapped his index fingers together sadly. "But… I was going to let you sleep in my bed and I would sleep in the chair, ready to get you little glasses of water in the night."

Hikaru and Kaoru smacked Tamaki on the back of his head. "Lecher. Would you blindfold her again?"

"No! It's not like that!"

Haruhi waved her hands. "Guys, Guys! I appreciate it, really. But I will be fine."

Honey hopped down from his perch on Mori. "That's right, you will, Haru-chan. Because we are going to take good care of you."

Haruhi sighed and threw an arm over her eyes. She tried to admit defeat gracefully. "OK, fine. But we are going to need more groceries."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Ouran Host Club or its characters. This isn't for profit, just for fun.

Comments are greatly appreciated. I will blow you a kiss if you leave me some feedback.

Poor Haruhi

Ch. 2 Tamaki's night

"We found commoner desserts!" Honey cried as he and Mori staggered through the door, loaded with grocery sacks.

Mori grunted as he set down his burden on the table and started looking for likely places to put everything away.

"Shhhh!" Tamaki hissed. "She's asleep!"

Honey covered his mouth sheepishly and stage-whispered, "Sorry, Tamu-chan." He dropped his hand and frowned seriously. "But I was going to give her some dessert to help her feel better."

Mori looked at the clock on the wall. "It's getting late, Mitsukine." He found a place to wedge the last of the groceries behind some milk in the refrigerator.

Honey heaved a dramatic sigh and pooched out his bottom lip. "I guess they'll still be here tomorrow. Do you need anything before we go, Tamu-chan? Do we need to give Haru-chan her medicine?"

Tamaki flashed him a two-fingered V. "Nope, I can take care of our sweet little girl from here. She took her pills about half and hour ago. I think maybe she'll just sleep all night."

"Well, Kyoya said to call if anything came up. See you tomorrow." Honey bounced out the door. Mori gave a small wave and followed. 

Tamaki checked to make sure the lock was secure and pulled a bottle of spring water from the fridge. It was barely cold, but it would be alright for now. He heard a shuffle and turned. Haruhi was balanced on crutches in the doorway, one foot held carefully from the floor. She rubbed one eye sleepily. "Did I hear, Honey-senpai?"

Tamaki swept her up into a hug, holding her entirely off the floor, her crutches clattered to either side. "Oh you are so cute when you are sleepy! And in that fluffy little robe! So cute! But you shouldn't be out of bed! You could bump your foot!" He left the crutches where they had fallen and carried her unceremoniously to her bedroom and laid her on the bed with a floof.

Tamaki fussed over some pillows. "There, how's that?"

"Mmmmm," Haruhi murmured. "Nice. Very nice." She let out a little sigh. "But I got up for a reason? What was it? Oh yeah, I needed something to drink. My mouth feels so dry." Tamaki stared at her little pink tongue as it snuck out to lick her lips. A flush crept up his cheeks as she smiled at him. "But how will I get there again, my crutches are in the kitchen?" Haruhi's eyes were gentle and unfocused as she looked at him with something softer than he had seen from her before. She gave a little giggle, "Now I'll have to crawl!"

"Haruhi, no way!" Tamaki was horrified. He was reaching for her when he noticed he still had the bottle of water in his hand. "Hey, here. You can have this."

"Thanks, Tamaki-senpai." He twisted the top off and handed it to her. It fumbled a little as she tried to grab it, splashing some water on her robe. She put the bottle to her lips, her tongue darting out again to moisten them. Her head tipped slightly, showing Tamaki the smooth length of her throat. She let out a small moan of satisfaction as she pulled the bottle from her mouth. She caught a few glistening drops with a sweep of her tongue. "Wow, that was too good. I think I feel too good. How do you feel, Senpai?" Her hand reached out to tug gently on a strand of blonde hanging in front of his eyes. "Senpai? Why are you all red? Is that your nose bleeding? Are you ok?"

Tamaki snapped up, straight as a poker, he scrubbed below his nose with his sleeve. "Fine, I'm fine. I'm great!" He looked down. "But you are all wet."

Haruhi glanced down at her chest. "Hmm? Oh, clumsy me. Oh well it's just a robe. I don't need it to sleep anyway." She struggled to free the tie and slide it from her shoulders without knocking her foot off the pillows.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi stopped and looked up.

"Let me help."

Haruhi nodded without argument and leaned back on the pillows and closed her eyes. She felt too nice to argue anyway. Everything seemed to have a pleasant haze around it. And it was so nice having Tamaki-senpai here. Why had she not wanted to go and stay with him? It would have been so pleasant. Her eyes fluttered closed as Tamaki started tugging gently on the robe's tie. It opened with little fuss. He hesitated at the lapels but then carefully pulled them aside. Her nightgown was a satiny peach. It looked so soft. A ribbon came to a little bow below her small breasts. Tamaki slid the robe off one shoulder and saw the straps that held the nightdress up. No sleeves, he hoped Haruhi wouldn't get cold without the robe. He had to lean close to her to carefully free her arms from the sleeves. He could feel her warmth rising up to him.

Haruhi's eyes opened slowly as she noticed Tamaki had stopped. "Mmm?" He had one arm braced beside her head, his knees next to her hip.

"It seems to be stuck under you. Maybe you can roll over a little and I can pull it out?"

"Here, try it now." Haruhi said. She arched her back up, his free arm slid automatically behind her to give her support. This brought her arch up into his chest. He could feel her warmth more now, through the thin fabric of his shirt. He could even feel her breasts with so little covering them. He thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. His eyes widened and he froze. "There." Haruhi gave a satisfied nod. "You can get it now?"

Tamaki blinked and fought back a stammer. He got control of himself and tugged the robe from under her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself through the careful jostling. Her fingers played with the hair at his collar. Tamaki had to take Haruhi's wrists and carefully free himself and set her gently back against her pillows. Haruhi's eyes fluttered opened and she frowned. "But that felt nice. I never knew your hair was so soft, Senpai. Can I feel it some more?"

Tamaki shook his head. "Haruhi, are you ok? You're acting strange." He sat up straighter. "It must be the medicine. You aren't acting like yourself. Do I need to call the doctor?"

Haruhi shook her head. "I am myself, Tamaki-senpai. I just don't feel so… so…" she thought for a moment, looking for the word, "wound up, I guess. I just don't seem to be focused on the things I usually am. I'm not worried about anything right now. I just am and it feels so nice to just be in my skin and feel what I'm feeling and not having to carefully process through every little thing. I've always wondered if your hair is as soft as it looked. I was just too distracted to give it enough attention. Now, I wanted to know if your hair was so soft, so I felt it." Tamaki thought he could get lost in her soft gaze as she lifted it to his. "Now, I am wondering if your lips are as soft as they look."

Tamaki could only blink owlishly. "That's… that's usually my line." He sounded almost frightened.

Haruhi bit her lower lip and said nothing. Tamaki expected her to blush or make a joke. He expected her to blow it off. He didn't expect her to slowly reach out with the pad of her index finger and stroke it gently over his lower lip. He shivered and leaned into her touch. He came closer until he felt her breath on his cheek. He felt more than heard her sigh and her whispered, "Please," undid him.

His mouth swept down on hers. She felt the urgency behind it, yet the touch was careful, gentle. His lips felt softer against her lips than they even had on her finger. She opened her mouth to tell him so, the tip of his tongue slipped inside. Commentary was forgotten as Haruhi moaned. The sound sent a shiver through Tamaki. Her fingers fisted in his shirt and pulled his lips tighter to hers. His hands slid from her elbows to her shoulders, leaving goosebumps in their wake. One hand cupped her cheek; the other traced her shoulder and collarbone, inadvertently causing one strap of her nightdress to fall from her shoulder. His fingers slid against her skin above the line of fabric covering her chest. Her nipples tightened, feeling his touch so near her breasts. What did his chest feel like?

Her hands loosened and felt for the buttons of his shirt. The first came open clumsily, the second and third were easier. He was warm and firm. His chest not as soft as his lips or his hair. Feeling his muscles tighten against her palms made something low in her belly tighten, as well. She slid her hands lower. He gripped her wrists suddenly.

"Haruhi, no." He was breathing hard. "This… it isn't right. The pills are making you do things you don't want to do. I won't take advantage of you like this."

Haruhi tilted her head to one side. "You really do go for the prince thing, huh? Chivalry must not be dead. But before you go to the corner to shine your armor, think about this; the meds can't make me do anything I don't already want to do, remember? I won't be barking like a dog. But maybe right now I can say some things and do some things that I have been too afraid to do or too preoccupied to even see that I wanted to. Maybe I need this, Tamaki." She leaned close. "Maybe this is my only chance to get what I really want. Don't take that away from me." Her eyes closed as she rested her forehead against the warmth of his chest. It rose and fell with each of his breaths. "Unless…" she swallowed, "unless you don't want to. Unless you don't want me."

Tamaki's grip tightened on her wrists. Slowly they released. His hands left hers to land hesitantly on her shoulders. The other strap fell. Tamaki laid a gentle kiss on the back of her head. His whisper sent a shivering breath across her nape, "And you are a silly princess."

It took no time for his lips to find hers again. It took no time for her to resume her interrupted exploration. Down from his chest. The muscles below his skin giving the occasional quiver as her touch drifted over them. He gave a more noticeable jerk as her fingers fluttered against his sides. She tried again, experimentally. His twitch was more pronounced.

Haruhi pulled her lips from his. "Tamaki?"

He stroked her cheek. "Yes, my princess?"

"Are you ticklish?"

Tamaki's eyes flashed wide. "No! Of course not! "She heard his jaw creak as he clenched it. "What kind of princely knight is susceptible to the tickles? What of dignity? How can you suggest such an emasculating thing?"

"Well, I guess it's just because when I…" she ran her thumb up the side of his ribs.

She leaned over the side of the bed, contemplating Tamaki as he sprawled on the floor clutching his side protectively. "I'm not sure if that sound you made was more of an 'eep' or a 'teehee'. It was hard to tell as you were falling." Tamaki didn't respond, just turned away from her and pulled his knees to his chest.

Her arm stretched out, but she couldn't quite reach him. "Oh, come back, senpai. I promise I won't tickle you."

He glanced suspiciously over his shoulder. "You promise?"

She nodded.

His posture straightened and his legs stretched as he stood and turned. His smile was dazzling as he slid gracefully back onto the bed next to her. His shirt had fallen the rest of the way off as he rejoined her. He was bare to the waist and warm when he embraced her.

He nuzzled up her neck and his whisper tickled in her ear. "As my lady commands. I wouldn't want to leave you all alone and unhappy up here." He nipped her earlobe playfully but became more serious as she sucked in a gasp. "Like to be nibbled, hmm?"

Her eyelids fluttered and closed as his attention drifted from her ear to her throat. Nips and licks and nuzzles seemed to send a surging warmth through her. When his fingers traced the side of one of her breasts she thought she might drown in it. She clutched his shoulders her nails biting slightly. His teeth caught the edge of fabric the straps were doing a poor job of holding up. Tamaki's eyes locked to hers as he tugged gently, asking with his eyes. Haruhi bit her lip and let out a small moan in answer. Well, that appeared to be a yes. The soft peach cloth pulled slowly down. It seemed to drag on her nipples, every gentle tug sending little zaps of desire through her.

Before she had a chance to become self-conscious, Tamaki's hands covered where her dress had. Gentle pressure left her tipping her head back and releasing a sigh. Haruhi arched into his touch, aching for more. One knee slid between her thighs, careful not to bump her foot. He freed her breasts with a last gentle stroke and nuzzled the shallow valley between them. She clutched his back as his tongue made a lazy sweep along the soft swell. And again, closer to the center. Her nipples tightened into buds as his breath teased across her. Haruhi felt her heart stutter as his hot mouth closed over her. Her fingers mussed his soft hair, clutching him to her. It began with lips and tongue then progressed to grazing teeth and careful nips when Tamaki wondered how she might like nibbling here.

She liked nibbling there. "Oh god." Her hands clenched and unclenched in his hair. His thigh slid up to press firmly between her thighs. "Oh Gawd."

Tamaki lifted his head and smiled widely. He shifted his hips gently and slid his other leg next to the first. Her thighs spread wider and she moaned. Tamaki stroked her cheek. "Foot ok? I'm not hurting you?"

Haruhi lifted her head to press a kiss to his lips. "I feel like I'm going to burn up. My foot is the least of what's on my mind. It feels great. It's wonderful. Beautiful. Just don't stop!"

Tamaki returned his nipping attention to her breasts, "Yes, Princess."

Her hips wriggled enticingly as he swept his hands down to grip them. He nudged her thighs wider and gave her a solid nip as he pressed his hips to hers. She cried out in earnest as she felt the hard length of him through his slacks and her thin satiny nightgown. He held himself to her like that a moment longer. He raised his lips to nuzzle her throat as he allowed his hips to give a small swivel. Haruhi clutched at him in a very enjoyable way, so he tried it again. Her hitching moan was plenty of incentive to continue on. He slid his length against her, kneading her breast with one hand and nibbling wherever his lips could reach.

Tamaki felt himself tighten as Haruhi's head began to thrash from side to side. Her moans had slowed and she seemed to be holding her breath and then letting it out in a gasping rush. His groans were coming faster as he pressed himself tight to her. She suddenly stilled then arched against him with a stuttering gasp.

"Tamaki!" Her eyelids fluttered as her thighs tightened against him.

She thought she heard him cry her name as well as his grip on her hips tightened and he pressed himself hard against her.

They were both sucking in breaths and feeling their pounding hearts as Tamaki slowly slumped to Haruhi's side. He was opposite to her injured foot and she was surprised to note it was still propped on the pillows. He laid a tender kiss on her forehead and snuggled his head to her breast. Haruhi groped around, trying not to move Tamaki, until she caught the edge of a blanket. She spread it over them and nuzzled Tamaki's silky hair and dropped a kiss on his crown. They both sighed contentedly as they drifted to sleep, Tamaki's hand resting possessively on her breast.

Tamaki was freshly bathed, dressed, and having a steaming cup of instant coffee when the knock came the following morning. He gave the offending door a very dirty look as he stomped over poutily to answer it. He disengaged the lock and threw it wide. "You're too early. You shouldn't be here yet. It's still my turn."

Honey cocked his head. Tama-chan looked odd. "But we brought breakfast, ne? Yummy! You can stay and have breakfast with us!"

Mori stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Mori set down the breakfast boxes on the table and caught Tamaki's eye. "Then, it's our turn."

From Robin: Hope you enjoyed Ch. 2! Ch. 3 is next: Honey and Mori's night! I can hardly wait! Wish me luck


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Ouran Host Club or its characters. This isn't for profit, just for fun.

Comments are greatly appreciated. I will blow you a kiss if you leave me some feedback.

Poor Haruhi

Ch.3 Honey's and Mori's night

Tamaki didn't seem particularly interested in the Belgian waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. He fussed and pouted until Honey commented that Tamaki was acting weird and would probably wake up Haruhi when she was trying to sleep.

Mori's eyes snapped up. "She needs rest."

"And it's our turn now." Honey whined.

Tamaki sighed, "If she asks for me… you'll call me, though. Right?"

Honey bounced over and tugged Tamaki by the hand, leading him to the front door. "It's fine, Tama-chan! We'll take great care of Haru-chan."

Tamaki found himself outside the door, looking in on a smiling Honey and Mori puttering around the kitchen looking for syrup. "We know just what she needs! She'll be happy and well!" Honey pressed Tamaki's overnight bag into his hands. "Bye!" Honey swung the door shut with a snap and a click of the lock, cutting off whatever Tamaki had just opened his mouth to say.

Honey tiptoed through the apartment and peeked in Haruhi's door. She needed rest, but she needed food to keep her strength, as well. "Haruuuuu-chan?" Honey whispered.

There was a groan from the bed as the covers shifted. Honey crept in further. His eyes peeked over the edge of the bed. He reached out slowly with one finger and gave the Haruhi-shaped lump a poke. "Haru-chan? Haru?" Poke.

The cover flew back and the bed's occupant sat bolt upright. The meager light was behind her casting most of her face in shadow. Her hair stuck in all directions and red marks from the pillow creased her face. "mmm up. Kay. Senpai."

Honey shrieked and bolted for the door. Mori had just stepped in. Honey scurried up him like a monkey. "Scary!"

There was fumbling by the bed until Haruhi found the light switch. She clicked it on and rubbed her eyes blearily. "Honey-senpai? Is that you?" She wiped one hand down her face as though it would sweep away her sleepiness. It did wipe the last of the fading red streaks from her pillow. A quick hand through her wild hair sent it from medusa to tousled. She blinked sleepily and yawned. "Oh, hi, guys. You came?" She smiled drowsily, "To take care of me?"

"Cute!" Honey squeaked. As quickly as he had left, he was back at her side. Honey squeezed her tight and nuzzled into her shoulder. He seemed to have pulled Mori along with him, so he was included in the cuddle. Honey beamed at her, Haruhi was a little dazzled by it all. "Do I smell waffles?" She asked.

Mori nodded and shifted from a hug to a lift and carried her easily to the kitchen. Honey zipped in front of them to arrange a pillow to make Haruhi's foot comfortable.

"The doctor said it doesn't have to be elevated all the time now. Just that first day I was home. I can have it down as long as it doesn't swell." Haruhi said as the boys fussed to get her comfortable.

"But this way it won't get bumped accidentally." Honey said seriously as he dug through some drawers. "Aha! Found one!" He held up a patterned apron with a heart on the front. He pulled it on and tied a floppy bow behind him as he marched over to the delicious-smelling boxes. Mori had laid out places at the table for the three of them. Honey announced he was the head chef as he opened the first box with a flourish. He grinned as he forked hot waffles onto their plates. "Ok, maybe Takashi found the restaurant on the way over here. But it was my idea to get the waffles!"

Honey spooned strawberries over their waffles with a few extra scoops for himself. Mori and Haruhi declined the whipped cream, Honey was more than happy to plop theirs on his own. It ended up looking like a fluffy mountain on a waffle island. Haruhi was hungrier than she had realized as they all dug into their breakfast. Mori glanced at the clock and got up. When he came back he had Haruhi's pill for her. Right on time.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai. I would have forgotten." She took the medicine and sighed contentedly. She was pleasantly full. Honey was finishing the waffles and strawberries she's been too full to eat . "I think I might go back to bed, if you guys don't mind. I'm still sleepy." She craned her neck, searching the room. "Where did my crutches go this time?"

She froze as she was gently lifted into the air. Mori's strong arms supported her under her knees and shoulders. Mori's cheeks betrayed a blush as Haruhi relaxed into his arms and rested her cheek against him. "Or, you know, this works."

Honey zipped ahead of them to straighten the bed and fold back the covers. Mori gently slid Haruhi in and Honey fluffed the covers around her. Mori clicked off the light as Haruhi's eyes began to close. "Hey, sorry I'm so much… trouble." The last word was little more than a sigh. Honey looked ready to wake her up to argue that she was no trouble. Mori shook his head once. Let her sleep. The boys tiptoed out, leaving the door open a crack so they could hear if she needed them.

Haruhi slept through lunch, but woke with an appetite for supper. Mori delivered her to the table and back to her bed after. The only trouble came when Mori was determined to carry her into the bathroom. Honey wanted to help, but was afraid of being in there with the door closed. Haruhi finally convinced them she was, indeed, capable of doing this on her own. They still hovered around the door, ready to jump to her rescue should she need them.

When she came out without incident she looked sideways at them, "I'm glad I didn't need you to save me from the toilet. I would have no self-respect left."

But she smiled again when Mori lifted her. His arms were becoming comfortable to her, she cuddled her cheek easily into his shoulder. She was quickly settled back into bed. As Mori released her Haruhi shivered. Honey noticed and fluffed the blankets up around her. "Better?" He asked.

Haruhi wiggled deeper into the blankets to try to get cozy, but she had to shake her head. When Mori had let her go, she had felt chilled. "It's probably just the medicine making me feel weird. It's ok. It's not that bad." She pulled the covers up to her throat but they saw her shiver again. Mori's eyebrows pulled together in concern. Honey cocked his head to the side then smiled. The little blonde jumped into the air and landed next to Haruhi with a bounce. Haruhi blinked in surprise as Honey burrowed under the sheets and blankets. His face quickly popped up next to hers on the pillow. He threw one leg over hers and wrapped his arm around her.

"Better?" Honey asked.

Where Honey was pressed against her a delicious warmth seemed to radiate. "Wow, that half of me is all nice and toasty now. Thanks, Honey-senpai. Maybe you can switch to the other side later."

Honey shot Mori a look. Mori nodded decisively. In a flash, he had whipped back the covers, slipped in next to Haruhi, and flipped the covers back up. He fit his long body against her, one leg sliding to cover hers. An arm draped over her ribs, under her breasts. His head was above hers on the pillow, he rested a cheek against her hair.

"Even better?" Honey asked.

Haruhi gave a little wiggle to free her hands. She placed one on Honey's at her hip, the other over Mori's below her chest. "Oh, that feels wonderful. You both are so warm." She turned her head to be face to face with Honey. His eyes were glowing with happiness that was so sweet she couldn't seem to keep herself from moving forward that little bit to plant a kiss on his nose.

Honey's smile widened. "Another! Can I have another, Haru-chan?"

Haruhi didn't see why not. She tipped her head forward again toward his nose. Honey's smile slipped away as he turned his face up that little bit more. Haruhi found her lips lower than the intended target. Honey's lips were warm and smooth against hers. She felt his tongue slip out and touch the seam of her lips. He pulled back and his smile was in place again. Her tongue touched where his had been.

"You taste like strawberries, Haru-chan!" Honey sounded delighted by the discovery.

"You taste like whipped cream." She rubbed her nose against his. Honey's happiness was contagious.

"Takashi's turn!" Honey announced.

Haruhi turned her face to Mori. "You want a turn?" She asked.

A flush stained his cheeks, but Mori only hesitated a moment before nodding. "Mmmhmm."

Haruhi landed a quick one on his nose. She looked into his eyes as she brought her lips to his. His lips were as warm as Honey's but not as plump and smooth. It was Haruhi's tongue that ran along the seam of his lips. Mori's hand gripped hers a little tighter as his tongue crept to meet hers. Haruhi let out a sigh and relaxed into the kiss as she had relaxed into his arms. It was warm and sweet and comforting. He went along with whatever she was doing and never pressed for more. An excited flush had crept into Haruhi's cheeks by the time they pulled back to catch their breaths.

"Strawberries." Mori said and nodded.

"Yeah, you too." Haruhi smiled and kissed his chin.

Honey's fingers were drawing lazy circles on her hip. "Can I show you something fun, Haru-chan?"

"Sure, Honey-senpai. What is it?"

"I want to cuddle!"

Mori and Honey exchanged a look. Mori nodded and pulled back a little from Haruhi.

"Yay!" Honey grinned and disappeared under the covers.

Mori propped his head on one hand and watched Haruhi. She just looked vaguely confused at first as she felt Honey wriggle closer to her. He was almost lying on top of her with his legs tucked up. She was still warm, so she didn't protest. She remembered often seeing Honey in a similar position when he was cuddling on the laps of his favored customers.

Then he began to cuddle. It was little wiggles and shifts. It actually felt… nice. Almost like a gentle massage. He nuzzled here and squirmed there. He shifted and rolled, always being ever so careful of her injury.

"Is it fun, Haru-chan?" Honey giggled.

"Sure." Haruhi patted him awkwardly on the head. "I'm all toasty now. Thanks, senpai."

Honey grinned. "Oh, I'm not done! That was just a warm up. Tell me if you ever want me to stop, kay?"

Haruhi shrugged and nodded. "Goody!" Honey squeaked and began to cuddle again. It was just a little different now, though. Before, Honey's snuggles left her feeling warm and cuddly. Now, where he touched left a kind of tingle behind. It was like he was touching her just a little differently, but the change made a difference in her perception. She could feel her skin under her clothes. She felt more sensitive. His cuddles began to feel more like caresses as he wriggled. His wrist slipped along one hip and down her thigh. His cheek nuzzled her throat. The back of his hand grazed the underside of one breast.

Haruhi gasped. "Honey-senpai?"

Honey looked up, "Do you… do you want me to stop?"

Haruhi took a breath, her chest rising and falling. "No… don't stop."

Honey clapped his hands. "Yay!" He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. He didn't lift his face as he said, "I just want you to feel nice, Haru-chan. When you got hurt… and then I could see you were having pain at the hospital. It was just awful." Honey shook his head and she saw him shake off glistening tears. "I never want you to feel like that again. I always want you to feel wonderful."

He rolled on top of her and curled up like a cat. She stroked his hair as he cuddled up. She thought he ought to feel heavy, but he didn't. He had comfortably distributed his weight. There was slightly more pressure in a few areas. She felt the pressure low on her belly, answering a tightening inside her. He touched her more below and beside her breasts, leaving her nipples tingling. He seemed to know just how to touch, where, and when. It amazed her. An image rose in Haruhi's mind of Honey easily beating the men at Kyoya's jungle park. Honey had hit with careful precision and timing. Every blow calculated for greatest effect. Was this the other side of that? Was there more than just fighting Honey could do with his martial arts skills?

Thinking was replaced with feeling as Honey shifted again. One hand trailed down her throat. The other had reached down and was snaking up her thigh. An energy was coiling inside her, it wound tighter and tighter as his left hand descended toward her breast and his right crept to the inside of her thigh. Her hands fluttered as she moaned. Something was happening inside her. A strong grip lifted her hands above her head and pinned them to the pillow. Mori was sitting up, watching her face as he held her hands immobile.

"It's ok." Mori murmured. And Haruhi knew it was.

The tension tripped tighter and tighter as Honey's fingers found her collarbones, then the top of her breast. His other hand reached the inside of her thighs and nudged her legs apart. She felt the warmth of his hands through her comfy pajama pants and top. Her back arched and she moaned. Almost there. Almost. His fingers found her nipple and the apex of her thighs at the same moment. His hands danced in a complex movement that brought her, gasping and struggling. She moaned and squirmed as she was flooded with sensation. She'd swear she even saw stars. Her moans finally eased and her shudders relaxed. She had been glad for Mori's strong hands anchoring her. She was afraid she might have hurt someone with her flailing about. Mori carefully released her, but her arms felt so heavy and relaxed she doubted she could have moved if she'd wanted to.

Happiness floated from Honey like perfume. He gave her another big hug and sighed contentedly. He cuddled in close and rested his cheek against her breast. "There," he said, "that's better."

Haruhi felt his breaths slow and deepen. He occasionally gave her a little squeeze where his arms were wrapped around her. Mori shifted next to her and she opened her eyes. He was looking tenderly down at them.

"He's asleep. Hmm. It's past his bedtime."

Haruhi glanced at the clock. "Jeez, he goes to bed early."

Mori only nodded and leaned over to gather up the sleepy blonde. They had set up cots for themselves near Haruhi's bed, so they would be there if she needed help in the night. Mori stepped carefully to the one set up with bunny blankets and a fluffy pillow. He settled Honey in and tucked Usa the bunny in Honey's arms. Honey mumbled and cuddled Usa-chan tight, giving the rabbit a little squeeze like he had squeezed Haruhi moments before. Soon, Honey seemed to be sleeping contentedly.

Mori turned back to Haruhi's bed as she said his name.

"Please, Mori-senpai." She pulled the blankets closer. "I'm cold again."

It was only a few steps to the bed. Only a few moments were needed to flip back the blankets and slide in next to Haruhi. Time seemed to slow, though, as she curled up to him. Her palm rested on his chest, her cheek on his shoulder, her face tipped to see his. She lifted her hand to run a finger down his jaw line.

"I'm not sleepy, Mori-senpai."

He murmured noncommittally.

She bit her lip and released it. "Maybe," her gaze slid up to his. "Maybe you need another turn?"

He was quiet so long, she thought he would ignore her. But finally his lips quirked up on one side as he said, "Yeah, definitely."

Note from Robin: This section turned out longer than I thought, so I think I will give Mori a section of his own. I think he deserves some attention, don't you? Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Ouran Host Club or its characters. This isn't for profit, just for fun.

Comments are greatly appreciated. I would love to hear what you think.

Poor Haruhi

Ch. 4 Mori's Turn

Mori's hand lifted and his fingers drifted over Haruhi's collarbone, easing toward her breast. She caught his large hand in her small one.

"No." Haruhi said. "Wait."

Mori's eyebrows knitted. A small frown tugged at his lips as he realized he must have misunderstood her. "Sorry." He said and began to pull away.

"Oh! No! "Haruhi grabbed his hand again and pulled him back. "I didn't mean it like that." A flush crept up her cheeks as she tried to explain. "I mean, I want it to be your turn. You know," she waggled her eyebrows, "your turn. Because I had a turn."

Mori stopped trying to pull away. Haruhi stumbled on, "If it's ok with you. I…" she sighed. "I'm a dork." Haruhi tucked her head to Mori's chest, hiding her face, collecting her thoughts. "I've never heard you ask for anything for yourself. You are always there for Honey-senpai. And I know you look out for me too. "She lifted her face to meet his gaze. "I want to take care of you for a little bit. Will you let me?"

Mori looked a little embarrassed, but his nod of agreement came easily.

"OK." Haruhi said. Her chill of earlier forgotten as she sat up. "I've never done this before. So, you have to let me know if I'm doing it wrong. We'll need a signal." She paused, thinking. "I've got it. You can tap me on the shoulder if you want me to do something a little different." Haruhi idly tapped herself on the shoulder. Mori's eyes had widened in shock at her scientific approach to her first attempt at… whatever she was talking about. He really wasn't sure. She carried on, oblivious. "I want to do a good job. So, don't just play along if you want something different. I'll expect you to give me direction if I'm having trouble. You won't hurt my feelings. I just want to do my best." She nodded firmly and met his eyes. "Sound good?"

"Uh… alright." He responded.

"Great!" She smiled eagerly. "Now help me get your pants off!" She blinked at him a moment. "Mori-senpai? Are you ok?" She looked concerned. "You need to breath, senpai!"

She patted him on the shoulder as he sucked in air. "Pants?" He seemed lost.

Haruhi wasn't sure she'd ever heard Mori sound surprised before. "Yeah, will you help me? I'm not sure I can get them off you without putting weight on my foot. It's ok. I'll give it a try. I'll bet I can get it."

Haruhi bit her lower lip in concentration as she fiddled with the button on Mori's fly. She muttered under her breath. "When it's my own button it's easy. Why is this so difficult? Wait… Got it!" She cried triumphantly.

There was a murmur and a shuffle from the cot near the bed. Mori and Haruhi froze.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said quietly. They looked over at the angel-faced young man. He had settled after rolling over to face them, he seemed to be sleeping heavily again.

"He looks conked." Haruhi said. "I'll try to be quiet so we don't wake him up."

Mori thought for a moment and then nodded agreement.

Haruhi put a finger to her lips. "Where was I?" She wiggled closer to him, being careful of her foot. Her lips caressed his cheek. "Here?" She kissed him warmly. She couldn't remember feeling so playful in a long time. She wanted to make Mori smile, then moan. "No." She shook her head. "Lower, I think." She nuzzled his neck as she tugged at the hem of his shirt. He got the hint and sat up, pulling the fabric over his head and dropping it next to the bed.

Haruhi sighed blissfully as she slid her cheek to his chest. He was so warm and solid. He draped an arm over her shoulders as she cuddled up. She felt small but safe when he held her like this. Any other time, she was sure she would push it away and think it to death. Now she just let herself be content. She allowed herself to lean on him and feel his strength. The feel of his muscles shifting as he lazily stroked her shoulder made things tighten low in her belly. Her breath came out in a sigh, blowing right over his nipple. She noticed what was in front of her when she felt him tense. She tentatively brought the tip of her tongue forward and gave his nipple a gentle flick. He was holding his breath again. That can't be healthy, she thought, and gave his nipple another little flick. That got his breath moving again, it sounded rougher than it had before. He wasn't doing any shoulder tapping, though, so she tried brushing her lips against it. She laid a small kiss there before opening her lips and laying them against the small nub. Her tongue ran over it and she felt his muscles tighten. But she wanted more.

"This isn't right either. Must be lower." She nibbled a spot over his ribs and watched the muscles tense and relax. She kissed his hard stomach and nuzzled his belly button. She scooted down till she was faced with the button that had tried to thwart her earlier. "Here we are. We meet again, button. I will triumph over you and your minion, zipper."

The bed shuddered and Haruhi glanced up in surprise. Mori had a hand over his eyes and his chest was heaving. He had a grin on his face but wasn't making a sound. Was Mori… laughing? He dropped his hand and revealed his amusement. Haruhi smiled too. Mori deserved to laugh. He was always so stoic. It was nice to see him happy. Haruhi thought she might be able to make him feel even better. Mori's grin disappeared with the sound of a zipper being drawn. The fly fell open wide.

"You, uh," Haruhi had to clear her suddenly dry throat, "you don't wear boxers… or briefs. That's… efficient."

Her hand slowly crept forward. The object of her attention had sprung happily from its confines the moment the zipper fell. He was much longer than her hand. Her fingertip lightly brushed the tip of him. She jumped when it jerked in response. She regained her composure and gently touched him again. She dragged her fingertip from the tip, down the underside, to the base of him. Mori fought a groan. She glanced up. "Remember the shoulder tap."She said seriously. He gave her a nod and she turned her attention back to where it had been.

There was a glistening drop at the tip of him. She touched it and spread it around the head. Mori sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. Haruhi cautiously wrapped her fingers around him. She couldn't quite touch her middle finger and her thumb together when she held him like this. She slid her hand down, feeling the soft drag of skin on skin. Mori couldn't swallow his moan now, but it wasn't loud. Haruhi licked her lips, building up her courage. She leaned forward and laid a kiss on the tip of him. He rewarded her with another moan. Her eyes flitted to his face. His lids were shut tight and he had a small smile on his lips. That was all the encouragement she needed to open her lips and give his head a long sweep with her tongue. He seemed to like it, so she tried it again. Haruhi slid his tip past her lips into her warm mouth. She pushed him in a small amount then pulled back again. Mori's breathing seemed to have sped up. She slowly sucked him in further, then back out again. It was hesitant and careful. When she noticed his hands had fisted in the sheets she was worried she'd hurt him. She turned so he slipped from her mouth and pressed against her cheek.

"I'm not hurting you?"

Mori blinked several times before he could answer. "No. Don't worry so much."

Haruhi looked unsure. "Maybe some feedback?"

Mori didn't need to think long. "Faster. I'll show you."

Mori's fingers threaded into her hair and nudged her lips back toward him. She went easily and slipped him past her lips again. He pushed down gently and she let him guide her. When he felt resistance in her mouth he stopped pushing and let her pull back on her own. Then they did it again. He wasn't forcing her down on him, she could have pulled away easily. But there was something about feeling his fingers tugging at her hair and urging his hardness into her that made her nipples tighten and hot warmth gather between her legs. She moaned with him as their rhythm increased. Her tongue stroked him as he slid past her lips, she began to suck as he was pulling out. She felt his muscles tighten as his hips began to rise to meet her. She tried to take as much of him as she could, pushing him in and sucking him deep as she was able. She felt more force in the hand clenched in her hair now but she reveled in the hot desire it sparked in her as she moaned around him.

Mori growled Haruhi's name as his fingers trembled against her scalp. His thighs were like stone as he thrust up to meet her mouth. Something hot hit Haruhi's throat and she fought to swallow all of it. His muscles slowly relaxed and Haruhi let him slide from her mouth with a soft pop. His hand fell from her hair to lay boneless next to her. Haruhi pulled a deep breath and let it out in a satisfied sigh. She felt… smug. She grinned happily as she scootched up carefully to lay her head next to Mori's on the pillow. Mori's eyes fluttered open and he gave her a gentle kiss before settling his head back on the pillow.

"Mmmm." They both sighed and closed their eyes, sated and sleepy.

On the cot, Honey cracked one eye open. He grinned and let the other open. He waited until Haruhi and Takashi seemed to be well and truly asleep before he dropped his ruse of sleep and carefully crept out of his cot. He tiptoed to the bed and carefully crawled in next to Haruhi. Honey pulled a big blanket over all of them and snuggled in, wrapping an arm around Haruhi like she was Usa-chan. Takashi's eyes opened as the blanket shifted. He met Mitsukuni's eyes and gave him a lopsided smile. The blonde dropped a heavy wink and smiled back. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed being wrapped around the young woman snoring softly between them.

Robin: That was very fun, I hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully I didn't misspell Mitsukuni anywhere. It's Kyoya's turn next… this should be interesting. Wish me luck!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Ouran Host Club or its characters. This isn't for profit, just for fun.

Comments are greatly appreciated. I would love to hear what you think.

Poor Haruhi

Ch. 5 Kyoya's Night, Part 1

"Well, this is… interesting." Kyoya nudged his glasses into better position as he took in the scene on the bed.

Behind him, a door opened and shut softly. Kyoya didn't turn around. "Good morning, Mori."

Mori finished buttoning his shirt and pulled a hand through his shower-damp hair. "Hey."

Mori looked over Kyoya's shoulder. Haruhi was sleeping, her body in a line on the very edge of the bed. Honey was on his back in the middle of the bed. His mouth hung open. His arms and legs were flung wide, the fingertips of one hand touching Haruhi's ankle. He was also upside-down with one foot on a pillow.

Mori humphed, "Bed hog."

"So it seems." Kyoya replied and looked at his watch. "Haruhi needs to take her medicine before long. Do you think Honey will wake soon?"

Mori nodded. He nabbed Usa-chan with one hand and put it directly in front of Honey's face. "Mitsukuni." He nudged the plush against Honey's cheek a few times. "Usa needs you."

Honey's eyes opened slowly after another nudge. "Usa-chaaaaaaaan," he yawned. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Morning. Usa-chan needs to brush some teeth!" Honey stumbled out of the bed and bumped into Kyoya as he headed toward the bathroom. "Oh, hi, how did you get in?"

Kyoya stepped out of the way. "The landlady was kind enough to let me in."

Honey mumbled a reply and went to find his toothbrush.

It wasn't long before Honey was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed and ready to go find something for breakfast. Kyoya was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping from a mug and looking over a spiral-bound report. He waved them off with assurances he would get Haruhi her medicine right away.

Kyoya stepped quietly into the bedroom holding a pill bottle and a glass of cold water. He set the water on the small table next to the bed and looked down at the sleeping young woman. Haruhi had moved away from the edge after Honey left and gave her some space. It appeared she had rolled toward the middle of the bed. Her nightgown had tangled around her thighs. One leg was bare from toe to near her hip. Haruhi muttered in her sleep and her legs shifted, pushing the fabric even higher. Kyoya shook his head and tucked a stray blanket over her legs.

"Haruhi, you need to wake up for a moment to take your medicine." He leaned over her.

"Mmmphguhhmm." She grumbled into a pillow and pulled a blanket over her head.

Kyoya walked to the foot of the bed. There seemed to be two blankets Haruhi had nested in. Neither of them were around her injured foot. Kyoya took a corner of each blanket and whisked them off the bed in one smooth motion.

"Ah!" Haruhi sat up suddenly and patted the bed looking for a cover. Kyoya took one searching hand and put a pill in it. He put the glass in the other. She automatically popped the pill in her mouth and washed it down. Kyoya plucked the glass from her hand and set it back on the table. His hand on her shoulder urged her back to the pillows.

"Now, then." Kyoya snapped a soft blanket into the air and let it float down to cover Haruhi. "You can go back to sleep."

Kyoya had gone through the doorway before Haruhi's eyes had finished closing. He went back to the table to make notes on some more reports. Haruhi slept through breakfast and lunch that day and only opened her eyes to take the pills Kyoya gave her. She finally woke with a growling stomach and felt stiff from lying down for so long. She stretched her arms over her head and saw her crutches propped by the bed. She hobbled carefully to the bathroom to brush her teeth and use the facilities.

Kyoya glanced up from his laptop as Haruhi carefully made her way into the kitchen. "Ah, you are finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. It doesn't hurt at all anymore. It'll be nice to be able to walk on it again." Haruhi tugged the refrigerator open and rummaged around.

"There's some leftover takeout in there if you want it. I ate a bit ago. I heard commoners like to have leftovers quite often." Kyoya continued tapping on the keyboard.

"Gee, thanks, Senpai." Haruhi said dryly and pulled a likely looking to-go box from a shelf. It was only a little cold, so Haruhi didn't bother warming it. Her irritation floated away with the first bite. "Oh wow. Mmmm. These noodles are great!"

Kyoya glanced up. "I thought they might be too spicy for you."

Haruhi shook her head and made little happy noises as she finished the rest of the food. She leaned back in her chair and rested her hands on her tummy. Kyoya shut his laptop with a snap and folded his hands on top of it.

"Thanks for coming, Kyoya-senpai. I'm sure you had better things to do today."

"It's alright. I had to go out today to see how things were coming with the pictures we took at the Spring Event. They should be ready to deliver when classes start again."

"I forgot about those." Haruhi said.

"Yes, we had to cut things short after your accident. It was unfortunate, really, the photo-ops were looking to be quite lucrative." Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Not that I consider you in any way responsible for the lost revenue."

"Uh, thanks."

"It's no problem anyway. I think we more than made up for it in our new addition to the website." Kyoya flipped the laptop back open.

"New… addition?" Haruhi swallowed hard.

"Of course." Kyoya said and turned the laptop toward her.

Haruhi leaned forward. It was in the shop section of the Host Club's website. There was a picture of a lacey paper heart to the left with scrolling calligraphy winding across it. To the right was a short paragraph above an "add to cart" button. Haruhi couldn't seem to get past the heading, "Get Well Soon, Haruhi Heart."

"You are selling get well notes?" Haruhi shook her head. "For me? Come on."

"And a personal note to be added as well as delivery. They are really quite popular." Kyoya smiled with pleasure as he pulled the laptop back and shut it down. "You do have thank you notes, don't you Haruhi?"

Haruhi clenched her teeth. "Looks like I'll be getting some."

"Excellent." Kyoya folded his hands again. "You won't need another pill for awhile. What will you do now?"

Haruhi tugged at her hair. "I totally need to take a shower. I feel grungy." She heaved herself up onto her crutches.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Kyoya asked. "You can't stand on one foot that long."

"It'll have to be the tub then, I guess." Haruhi made her slow way toward the bath. A good soak sounded nice. "I'll be fine."

Haruhi had nearly made it when she noticed Kyoya casually following her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she opened to door to the bathroom.

Kyoya leaned a shoulder on the wall next to her. "I'll be right here when you realize you need assistance."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her. "Fine."

It wasn't long before Haruhi realized Kyoya may have been right. She had no trouble getting her robe and nightgown off. Her undies were a bit more difficult, but she finally removed them with some creativity. Not being able to touch any weight to her foot made things more difficult than she'd realized. She thought the medicine might be affecting her balance too. This all seemed much more difficult than it ought to be. She was struggling to get the wrap off her foot. She tried to turn this way and that, but when she almost had the clasp undone she'd feel a warning twinge and would have to stop for fear of hurting herself. She couldn't hold herself bent for long enough to get it undone. She considered just sucking up the pain and doing it whether it hurt or not. But, the warnings of what could happen if she overdid it and strain her foot or ankle were serious. Haruhi sighed and mentally prepared herself for some clever teasing from Kyoya.

Haruhi was wrapped in a fluffy towel as she peeked out the door. Kyoya was just finishing cleaning his glasses. They glinted as he slid them back into place.

"So, are you skipping the bath or am I lending you a hand?" Kyoya asked as he tucked the cleaning cloth back in his pocket.

Her answer surprised him. "I think I need a hand."

Kyoya came into the room with her. "You're sure, Haruhi?" He stepped into her space, nearly touching her. "You're very vulnerable right now, and I'm just a hormone-driven man."

Haruhi plunked down on the toilet and stuck out her wrapped foot at him. "I don't care about your hormones driving into my vulnerabilities right now. I'm gross. I need soap and water." She wiggled her foot. "Will you help, please, Senpai?"

"Alright." He knelt in front of her. "But, I did try to warn you."

Haruhi nodded. "I consider myself duly warned. The little clasp thing is on the back. I can't seem to get it. It's driving me nuts."

Kyoya slid his hand up her ankle to grasp her calf. His other hand fiddled with the small metal clip until it opened and fell into his palm. His hand on her calf steadied her leg as he slowly unwound the bandage. Haruhi murmured happily as it came off. It felt so good to have that wrap off, even if it was just for a little bit while she cleaned up. She had a new wrap to put on it later. Hopefully, Kyoya would still be in a helpful mood.

"Oh, the new bandage!" Haruhi tried to stand on her good foot, Kyoya's grip on her leg kept her in place. She told him, "I have a new bandage to put on after I take a bath. But it's in the hall in my school bag. I just need to go grab it."

"I'll get it." Kyoya said, standing. "You get the water going."

It wasn't a difficult reach to the faucets, they were right next to her. She had just gotten the temperature she wanted when Kyoya came back in with her bag. He set it behind her on the back of the toilet.

Kyoya looked at the tub and back to Haruhi. "How do you plan to get in?"

"Uh." Haruhi thought about it. There was really no good place to brace herself as she climbed in. It was likely she would slip and maybe bang her foot. She could sit on the edge and swing one foot in then the other, but she was worried about that slide it would take to get her behind into the water. "Hell." She muttered.

Kyoya helped her up onto her good foot. He didn't step back as she stood. Haruhi ended up with her fluffy towel brushing his shirt and pants. Haruhi was undeterred. He braced one arm against the wall behind her shoulder, effectively trapping her. "You're a trusting soul, Haruhi." He stroked a finger down her chin and leaned down to look in her eyes. "I could do anything to you here. I could take your body and use it for my own needs."

Haruhi looked at Kyoya for a moment. "Maybe this is the point where I am supposed to say that I know you are just trying to teach me a lesson." She cocked her head to the side. "I should probably say that you are being silly. But I don't feel silly." Her tongue moistened her lips. "So, I'm not going to say that. All I can think of is a saying I heard once and thought it was weird then. But, it doesn't seem so weird now." Haruhi leaned forward, resting her hands on Kyoya's shoulders for balance. "You can't rape the willing."

Her lips found his and she felt warmth flood her veins. Kyoya's mouth opened in surprise and she slipped her tongue inside. His eyes flared wide, then slowly closed. His arms wrapped around her, pulled her to him, held her balanced on her one good foot. His tongue drove hers back as he took control.

Her breath was coming fast when Kyoya finally pulled back. The corner of his mouth pulled up in a smile.

"So, what shall it be? Will we get you dirtier and then get you clean?" Kyoya fingered the front of the towel where it was tucked closed. "Or do we get you clean and get you dirty again?"

Haruhi was still feeling dazzled from the kiss but tried to follow what he was asking. "Dirty?"

Kyoya leaned down with one hand and flicked off the water tap. "Very good." He gave the front of her towel a gentle tug and let it fall to puddle at their feet. "To be honest, I was hoping you'd pick that. Let's see what we can do."

Kyoya's hand slid up ribs to cup her breast. Her head fell back with a sigh. "There is a limit, though," Kyoya said calmly, "to just how much fun we can have." His hand squeezed her gently. "Since I don't have any condoms. Ah, well."

"Mmmm, condoms?" She fiddled with his shirt buttons. They came free without too much trouble. "If we need them, I have some in my schoolbag."

Kyoya reached over to snag another big soft towel. He leaned Haruhi against the wall so she was supporting herself without pressuring her foot. "And, why, Miss Fujioka," He spread the towel on the open area of counter by the sink, "do you have condoms in your schoolbag?"

He stepped back to her quickly and slid one arm around her waist and the other just below her behind. He lifted her up and transferred her smoothly to sitting on the cushioned counter. She gripped the edge to keep from teetering.

"They were in the freebie bag from the health fair last week at school. Didn't you get your little bag of goodies? There was also a little first-aid kit, a pen and pencil, some brochures about getting vaccinated and teen pregnancy," She shifted to get more comfortable, "and a little pack of condoms. I took everything else out and put them away, but I wasn't sure what to do with those." She made a swirling motion with her finger. "So, they've just kind of been riding around in the bottom of my bag."

Her bag was suddenly in front of her and she took it reflexively. "Oh, thanks." She unzipped the top and slipped her arm in. She rooted around for a short time. "Ah-hah!" She pulled her arm back. In her fingers was a set of several little plastic squares that crinkled in her grasp. "How's that, Senpai?"

Kyoya took her bag and set it on the back of the toilet then plucked the condoms from her fingers. "I think," he stepped between her knees and pressed himself against her. Haruhi sucked in a breath.

"I think that I need you to be very sure that this is something that you really want to do, Haruhi." He nuzzled her neck then nipped her earlobe gently. His whisper was hot in her ear, silky and shocking. "Because, if you don't tell me 'no' right now, I have every intention of using your body to satisfy mine." His grip was suddenly hard in her hair, turning her gaze to his intent one. But his words were even and calm. He could have been discussing the next Host Club event with that measured tone. "So, tell me 'no' now, Haruhi, unless you want me to fuck you. Do you want that?" His fingers trailed over throat and down to circle her nipple. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Haruhi's hands clenched the towel under her and she bit her lip. Kyoya raised an eyebrow as he waited for an answer. His fingers came together on her nipple, giving it a rough pinch. Haruhi gasped and cried out, "Yes! Yes, please, yes."

Kyoya placed a gentle kiss on her nipple. He straightened and smiled. "That sounds wonderful." He carefully removed his glasses and set them out of the way on a shelf. It would be a shame to break them or scratch them. Kyoya shrugged out of his shirt and drew his palms up Haruhi's warm thighs.

He knelt in front of her, his fingers dragging down her thighs. "Then I believe we should try to get you a bit more messy for your bath later."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Ouran Host Club or its characters. This isn't for profit, just for fun.

Comments are greatly appreciated. I would love to hear what you think.

Poor Haruhi

Ch. 6 Kyoya's Night, Part 2

Kyoya's fingertips caressed her knees. He wrapped his hands just below them and tugged, pulling her to the edge of the counter. Haruhi stiffened, trying to balance, perched with her legs hanging.

Kyoya steadied her. "Relax." He laid a kiss on the inside of her knee. "I have you."

Her grip on the counter loosened, but she was still tense. Kyoya slid a hand from her ankle to behind her knee. He exerted gentle pressure until she let him raise her leg and hook her calf over his shoulder.

"Now lean back a little." He told her.

Haruhi felt the cold glass mirror on her shoulder blades as she slumped slowly backwards.

"Better?" He asked.

She nodded. She didn't feel like she was fighting her balance with the glass behind her and his shoulder holding her lower half steady. Kyoya smiled as his gaze slid from her face down her body. Such a small lovely creature. He wondered what kinds of noises she would make.

Kyoya leaned his head to the side and nuzzled the calf balanced on his shoulder. Haruhi let out a soft sigh, trying to keep her eyes open to enjoy the sight of him kneeling before her. He laid a kiss on her skin then slowly leaned forward, keeping her leg in a comfortable position. He kissed just above her knee, his tongue leaving a cool spot behind. Further, he left the small sting of a nip with his kiss. He dragged his tongue up toward her slowly. She felt an ache pulse low in her belly. He gripped her thighs and pushed gently, encouraging her to shift to a more open position. Her free leg fell to the side. He shifted closer to her, leaving her calf as it was on his shoulder, bending her knee more. He could see her clearly.

Haruhi gasped as she felt his breath on her. Her eyes fluttered closed then flew wide as he laid his lips against her. He could feel her slick wetness already. He traced her with the tip of his tongue and felt her shudder. He dragged his teeth over her carefully and she moaned. Kyoya played with her with his tongue and teeth and lips, always avoiding that little aching nub. Haruhi's fingers tangled in his hair. She wanted… Oh, she wanted. Kyoya's long fingertips traced her opening and she cried out.

"Please!" Haruhi's breaths came in hitching pants. "Please!"

Kyoya smiled against her and continued. His caresses were so close to where she wanted them. She squirmed, trying to catch his touch. Kyoya chuckled and dipped the tip of his finger inside her, not even to the first bend. Her nipples tightened to the point of pain. She tried to shove her hips up, to feel him further inside her. He moved with her, dragging her wetness from her opening up and around her clit. Then dipped in again, and repeated. As he slid back toward her wetness, he joined a second finger to his first and slid them just in her entrance and flexed them gently. He let his lips barely touch her nub.

Haruhi's back arched. "Dammit, Kyoya!"

"Mmmm." Kyoya brought his face back slightly so he could see hers. "Getting bored, Haruhi?"

His fingers fluttered over her. Her hands clenched on the towel.

"Or maybe…" Kyoya laid his tongue against her clit and gave it a flick as he drove two fingers inside her as far as he could.

Haruhi came screaming, writhing against him. Her muscles gripped him as he drew his fingers out and thrust them in again. His tongue swirled against her, keeping her on that pinnacle until she was afraid she might actually black out. She hadn't even realized that was possible. Maybe it was because she couldn't seem to get a real breath in around her gasps and moans.

His fingers and tongue finally slowed and pulled away. Haruhi didn't think she could move if there was a fire or explosion. Kyoya would have to carry her, limp and boneless, to safety. Haruhi felt a tug on the towel under her as Kyoya used it to wipe the wetness from his hand. There was a rustle and the sound of a zipper slowly being dragged, then cloth being pushed down. She imagined Kyoya hurrying outside with her flung over his shoulder. A single rumpled towel all they had to cover themselves while she tried not to bump her foot on any door frames.

A giggle slipped past her lips as she heard the crinkle of thin plastic being torn. She felt Kyoya's hands grip her hips after. Her eyes opened languidly and she smiled at the dark-haired young man.

"Focus, Haruhi." With a smooth movement he flipped her onto her stomach. He helped her plant her good foot on the floor, for the other he hooked her knee onto the counter, spreading her wide, but keeping her injury safely up. He leaned over her back, pressing his chest to her warm skin. "We aren't nearly done yet."

She felt him hard at her slick entrance. She expected him to just slide inside her, but he paused. He nudged her gently, barely giving her a taste, and then retreating. He gripped his shaft and rubbed the head against her nub. She sucked in a breath and felt that delicious sensation coiling in her again. She wanted to rub herself against him, but she could hardly move in this position and his hand on her hip held her fast. He worked his length over and around but never fully inside, until he was covered with her wetness. He placed himself at her entrance again and pushed the head of himself inside. He released her hip to reach down and caress her clit. Haruhi could move a bit more without him holding her.

Haruhi planted her hands on the glass in front of her and shoved, she slid straight back onto Kyoya. His length slid inside her, giving her much more sensation than his fingers had. She felt him hit the end of her and send little sparks of pleasure through her. Kyoya grabbed Haruhi around the waist to keep her on the counter. Buried inside her he pushed with his hips until she was well on the stable surface again.

His fingers tangled in her hair then gripped tight, bending her head back. Her eyes opened and she saw him reflected in the mirror. He tipped his chin down and smiled at her. "Impatient, are we?" He slid back until he was nearly out of her. "Very well."

Kyoya released her hair and grabbed her hips as he drove himself inside her. Haruhi cried out and grabbed the faucet with one hand and planted the other against the mirror to steady herself. He thrust forcefully and fast, leaving Haruhi gasping. She heard his hips smack against her behind with every thrust. She felt him strike her cervix with every stroke. Haruhi couldn't hold back the little mewling sounds she was making as she coiled tighter and tighter. So close. He ground his hips into her and it sent her spiraling over the edge. Her knuckles went white on the faucet as she screamed again. The clenching spasms inside her were too much for Kyoya. He groaned and shoved hard into her once and then again. She felt him twitch inside her as he came.

He slumped over her as he fought to catch his breath. He laid a gentle kisses on her back. He rested his cheek there and ran light fingers down her arm to her fingers, prying them free of the sink one by one. Eventually, he straightened slowly. He held the base of his shaft to keep the condom in place as he slowly pulled himself free of her. She gave a shiver of pleasure and felt her muscles give one last clench before letting him go. Kyoya helped Haruhi roll back over to sit on the counter. She leaned quietly against the mirror as he stripped the condom, flushed it, and checked the bath. He added hot water and came back to her.

She found his hand and tugged him closer, wrapping her arms around him and laying her cheek on his chest. His hands brushed lightly down her back as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

She murmured happily and looked up at him. "Am I dirty enough now?" She asked.

He put an arm under her knees and carried her to the warm bath. "If I get you any dirtier, I'm afraid it will kill me. So this will just have to do."

Haruhi laughed as he settled her gently into the water and stepped in behind her. He sat and let her scoot back to lean on his chest. She closed her eyes sleepily as Kyoya used a cup to wet her hair. She felt him shift as he reached for the shampoo and efficiently begin to lather her up. She sighed and felt her muscles relax as he carefully poured more water over her hair. She wished she could just sleep like this in the warm water with the warm man at her back. Haruhi didn't protest as Kyoya began sliding soapy hands over her skin. It was strange to have Kyoya serving her like this. She had never even seen him carry a tea service himself, and here he was gently washing her elbow, and she didn't think her breasts had ever been so clean. He was very meticulous with those.

Maybe it was ok this time… to let someone take care of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Poor Haruhi

Robin note: Things that are underlined are said by the twins in unison.

Ch. 7 Hitachiin

Hikaru and Kaoru plunked themselves down across from Kyoya. Kyoya's newspaper flicked down for a moment as he looked at the twins. It flipped back up without a comment. The twins glanced at each other then back at Kyoya.

"So where's Haruhi?" They asked.

The paper closed and folded. "She's resting. She should do plenty of that today." Kyoya tucked the newspaper in his laptop bag. "You do understand what you need to do today?"

The pair shrugged. "Yeah. Yeah. No problem."

Kyoya frowned. "This isn't one of your games." He leaned forward. "I will be very displeased if I hear you weren't taking this seriously."

Kaoru shivered. "It's suddenly very cold in here."

Hikaru nodded. "I think I can see my breath, look." He puffed a few times.

Kyoya stood. "If you find this is more than you can handle, call me. I will find someone to replace you. And don't forget to make sure Haruhi gets her pills."

"You sound just like Tamaki." They sighed and leaned together.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

Hikaru winked. "Milord was much more demanding that we call him immediately if we even sort of felt like maybe we wanted to do something else today."

Kaoru raised his first finger. "Then he started mumbling under his breath. Then he squealed and his eyes got all weird and sparkly."

Hikaru raised a finger. "He looked like he was going to be like that for a while, so we left him and came here."

Kyoya shook his head and tucked the straps for his overnight bag and laptop carrier over one shoulder. "Remember what I said. I suggest you call me if anything comes up." He paused before he stepped out the door. "Anything." The door clicked shut behind him.

Two auburn heads peeked around the door frame. Golden eyes focused on the young woman there.

"Still sleeping?" They collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Earlier, Haruhi had blinked sleepily and accepted her pill at the correct time. The twins had been quite proud of themselves for remembering. But after taking the medicine and having a bit to eat from a tray they had flamboyantly brought to her bedside, she had nodded off again.

"Bored."

Hikaru rolled over and slumped against the door frame. "We've played all the games we brought for the portable. And all of the board games in Haruhi's cupboard are missing too many pieces."

Kaoru scooted himself up to sit and spied Haruhi's backpack near the bathroom. "Hey, doesn't Haruhi sometimes have a deck of cards in her bag? Or was that someone else's deck?"

Hikaru shrugged and stood. "Don't know, let's check."

After a few minutes of rummaging the twins had forgotten completely about the playing cards.

"Why does Haruhi have..." Hikaru blinked.

"A bunch of condoms in her bag?" Kaoru finished for him.

The twins grinned at each other. Things were suddenly a lot less boring around here. Their wicked smirks dropped from their faces as they heard Haruhi stirring in her room.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" She called as she tried to reach her crutches.

The pair scrambled, shoving everything back into her pack as quickly as possible. The condoms went on top and it was hastily zipped closed.

The Hitachiins were sitting nonchalantly on the couch seemingly absorbed in a pocket video game when Haruhi hobbled in.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I slept so long."

They hopped up from the couch and zipped over to her. "Haruhi!"

With a little too much hands-on assistance... did Hikaru just fondle her butt? Haruhi made it to the couch and settled in with her foot up on the coffee table. The twins slid in on either side of her and laid their heads on her shoulders.

"We thought you'd never wake up." Kaoru said sadly.

"We were very lonely." Hikaru added.

Haruhi smirked. "I'll bet." She patted their hands, resting on her right and left knees. "I am sorry. You didn't get into any trouble while you were bored, did you?"

"Of course not!"

"We were practically saints." Hikaru said solemnly.

Haruhi laughed. "Sure. So what do you want to do now? Watch a movie? Play a game? I think I have a deck of cards around here somewhere."

"A game!" They said forcefully.

Haruhi was startled by their exuberance. "Uh, ok. What should we play?"

"You'll let us pick?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, sure. I mean you guys have been sitting around this place all day because of me. I know you would rather be doing something more fun. So, I don't mind if you pick." Haruhi smiled.

The twins looked at each other over Haruhi's head and nodded. "Truth or dare!"

Haruhi blinked. "What?"

Kaoru cocked his head to the side. "You don't know how to play truth or dare?"

"Well, I've heard of it, but never actually played. You pick either truth and you have to answer something you are asked, or dare and do something you are told. Right?"

"That's one way you can play." Hikaru said.

"But we prefer another way." Kaoru said.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and muttered. "Great, they're rhyming now."

The twins ignored her. "In our game each person gets a turn to give another person either a truth or a dare."

"You don't get to pick whether you get a truth or dare."

"But if it turns out to be something that you refuse to answer or do, you can pass."

"If you pass on a dare you must answer two truths. If you pass on a truth you have to perform two dares."

"So, you never are forced to do anything or answer anything that you think is too terrible."

They leaned in close to Haruhi. "Sound fair?"

She nodded. "But I don't see how I can play if I can't get up and move around. I wouldn't be able to do any dares."

The twins smiled wide. "No problem."

"We promise not to give you any dares that require being on your foot." Kaoru told her solemnly.

"So, you'll play?" Hikaru asked.

"Ok." She smiled and shook her head. "I heard this game always turns perverted by the end."

Golden eyes looked into hers. "Only if you are playing right."

Haruhi laughed. "You guys crack me up. So who starts?"

Hikaru waved frantically. "Oo, I want to go first."

Kaoru stuck his tongue out at his brother. "You always go first. Why don't we let Haruhi be first?"

Hikaru slumped into a pout. "I suppose."

Kaoru turned to Haruhi. "Anything you've ever wanted to ask one of us? Or maybe you want Hikaru to rub your shoulders?"

Haruhi thought hard. She sat up straight and brought her fist into the palm of her opposite hand. "I've got one." She looked uncertain. "Can I ask a question for both of you?"

The twins shrugged. "Sure."

"Great. Remember when Renge was doing that silly movie?"

They nodded.

"Well you said something about Hikaru being the pitcher and Kaoru being the catcher. Then you said you didn't want to explain. The only thing I could think of was that you used to play baseball but you don't anymore for some reason." Haruhi looked intently at them. "So, would you explain now?"

The twins grinned widely and turned to each other.

"Should we tell her?" Kaoru asked Hikaru.

"I don't want two dares, so we had better." Hikaru responded.

"Do you want to explain, or should I?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, please." Hikaru turned his gaze to Haruhi. "Let me." He thought for a moment. "But not here. I need a little more space."

Kaoru nodded agreement. Haruhi let out a girlish squeak as the twins suddenly lifted her from the couch and quickly carried her to her bed. They gently set her down and kneeled on either side of her.

"Can you be on your hands and knees without hurting your foot?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah." Haruhi responded. "That's no problem. It's only standing up and putting weight on it that I have to avoid. Why?"

"He's going to answer your question." Kaoru told her. "But it's easier to show than to explain."

"Oh." Haruhi said. "That seems reasonable."

Hikaru touched Haruhi's shoulder to get her attention. "There is more than one meaning for 'pitcher' and 'catcher'. In a pair the pitcher is the more dominant of the two and the catcher is less dominant. But that is just one explanation." Hikaru tugged Haruhi's hand to encourage her to roll onto her front. "If you get on your hands and knees, I can give you a more thorough explanation."

Haruhi looked suspicious, but rolled onto her stomach and pushed up onto her hands and knees. "Like this?"

Kaoru slid down onto his own stomach in front of Haruhi and propped his chin on his hand. "Looks just right."

"You get to be Kaoru. So, you are the catcher." Hikaru moved behind Haruhi, carefully avoiding her wrapped foot. "And I'm the pitcher."

Haruhi glanced over her shoulder as she felt Hikaru's long fingers wrap around her hips. A touch on her cheek brought her attention back to Kaoru. Her question of what on earth Hikaru was doing died in her throat as she felt his hands tighten and pull her back slightly. She felt more than just the zipper on his pants as he pressed himself against her backside. Haruhi sucked in a shocked breath and felt heat rise to her cheeks. The twins waited for her to pull away and yell at them. When she didn't, Kaoru smiled and leaned close to her.

"Now imagine if you were both completely naked. What would be happening right now?"

Haruhi's eyes widened.

Hikaru's grip loosened on her hips, she shifted forward slightly. He pulled back again and she felt his length pressed against her. Hikaru leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I would be pitching. You would be catching. Now do you understand?"

Haruhi swallowed and licked her lips before she could respond. "Yes."

Hikaru released her and rolled away from her, flopping on his back next to her. His head pillowed on the back of Kaoru's thigh.

"Want to play some more?"

Haruhi was still on her hands and knees as she turned her head to look at the young men lounging on her bed. "Oh yeah. I definitely do."

"Good." Hikaru said. "Because it's my turn now."


	8. Chapter 8

Poor Haruhi

Robin note: Things that are underlined are said by the twins in unison.

Ch. 8 Hitachiin part 2

A flush was waning from Haruhi's cheeks as she rested back against the pillows Hikaru and Kaoru had positioned and fluffed for her. Haruhi eyeballed a smirking Hikaru and thought maybe she should have negotiated the rules more carefully. He looked excessively pleased with himself. When she thought of him pressed so tightly against her she was surprised by a rush of pleasure renewing her fading blush.

The twin's smiles widened.

Haruhi cleared her throat. "I'm ready. Go ahead."

Hikaru laid a finger on his chin and closed his eyes. "I think I'll give you a question."

Haruhi let out a relieved breath. She thought this should be easier than some strange dare he could come up with.

"Haruhi," his eyes flashed open, "have you ever given yourself an orgasm?"

Haruhi nearly choked on her tongue. "What?"

Kaoru dangled one hand lazily off the side of the bed. "You can always pass and take two dares."

Haruhi couldn't imagine what kind of dares they would present her with if she turned this down. Really, it wasn't that bad. Just a yes or no question. It had simply taken her by surprise.

Haruhi bit her lip. "Yes." She whispered. "Yes, I have."

Hikaru sat up straighter. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you. What was that?"

Haruhi clenched her teeth. "Yes." She said loudly. "I've made myself come, ok?"

"Excellent."

Kaoru moved his hand to lazily stroke Hikaru's arms. "My turn now. I have one for you, Haruhi."

"Of course you do." She grumbled.

"Show us." Kaoru drew circles across Hikaru's wrist.

"Sh-show?" Haruhi sputtered.

"Show us how you make yourself come."

Hikaru rubbed his hands together. "Or pass. I have some really good questions."

Haruhi thought that Hikaru looked far too eager.

Kaoru looked amused. "I should warn you, Haruhi. Hikaru takes passes as a challenge. He'll put extra creativity into passes. He gets more serious and doesn't go easy." Kaoru took a slow breath. "I can tell you from experience."

Hikaru frowned at Kaoru. "Why did you have to tell her that? And you loved it. Don't try to say you didn't."

"That may be true, but yeesh, was it necessary to involve kitchen implements?" Kaoru shook his head. "I'll never be able to look at a fondue fork the same way again."

Hikaru stuck his tongue out at Kaoru. Kaoru returned the gesture.

"Fine!" Haruhi slammed her hand on the mattress. "I'll do it. But you guys don't say a word. No commentary. Understand?"

The twins put their fingers to their lips and mimed zipping them closed.

Haruhi sighed. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. She suddenly wasn't sure where to start. The avid gazes of the devilish duo wasn't helping. She couldn't do this if she was looking at them. Maybe if she pretended she was alone. Haruhi closed her eyes and took a deep cleansing breath. Alone. She was alone.

Haruhi was glad she had worn a pair of shorts to sleep in and not a nightgown. She wouldn't have to show off quite as much of herself. She laid her palms on her stomach, just feeling the warmth of her hands for a moment. She pressed down gently, willing the fluttering nervousness to go away. When she felt like she had her butterflies under control she slid her hands upward. She felt the undersides of her breasts. Not large and showy, but they fit her frame, and they were deliciously sensitive there. She cupped them in her hands and squeezed gently.

Haruhi didn't react to the small gasps from the Hitachiins. She could ignore them as long as they weren't pestering her.

Her palms dragged over her nipples, bringing them to hard peaks. An image flashed in her mind of a golden-eyed young man touching her there. It brought a gasp of her own to her lips. And what if he were to... Haruhi pinched one nipple roughly with her thumb and finger. She moaned, keeping her eyes tightly closed. She released her nipple with a gasp and slid her hands downward. There was suddenly another part of her that was demanding attention. Her fingers slipped under the waistband of her shorts. She felt herself warm and soft. Her bath-helper the night before had assisted her with some very specific grooming in this area. A small area was carefully trimmed and tidied. Below that she was completely bare. She had never felt herself like this. She ran her fingers through the short curls and lower. She was amazed by her own softness there. With nothing between her fingers and her flesh the sensations seemed to amplify. All she could do for a moment was press her palms against herself and pant.

She heard a mumbled, "holy fuck," that was quickly shushed.

She slid one finger against her labia and felt slick wetness. Her knees fell wider as she pressed her fingers against her folds. She found what she was looking for and gasped as her fingertip grazed against the pearl hidden there. She knew from experience that direct contact could be too much, so she was careful not to pull back the small hood protecting it. Instead, one hand held herself open. Her dominant hand caressed a spot just to one side of her clit, massaging it indirectly and making her cry out. She bit her lip as her imagination began turning. Behind her closed eyes she saw an auburn head between her thighs, licking and nipping her. She pushed her thighs wider and felt her back arch. She thought about the bulge that had pressed so intimately against her and what Kaoru had said. If they had been naked, what would have happened. Her finger stroked harder and faster. Her other hand curled downward and she slipped her middle finger deep inside herself. She felt her muscles tighten around the digit as her body tensed in pleasure.

"Ah, god!" She cried as the feelings that had been building crashed over her. Her eyelids fluttered as she rode the the sensation all the way to its shuddering end.

Her hands slipped limply to either side of her hips. Haruhi fought to catch her breath. Her heart steadily slowed and she regained awareness of her surroundings. She felt a tentative touch lift her hand.

Her lids rose to find Hikaru cradling her hand. Liquid glistened on two of her fingertips. She had barely opened her mouth to speak when he slipped her fingers into his mouth and sucked gently. She gasped as she felt teeth gently nibble the pads of her fingers then the hot touch of his tongue. He drew back and released her fingers with a soft pop. He had sucked her fingers clean.

"That was wonderful." He said and kissed her thumb then sat back.

Kaoru rolled over and snuggled up against his brother. "It's your turn again, Haruhi."


	9. Chapter 9

Poor Haruhi

Robin note: Things that are underlined are said by the twins in unison.

Ch. 9 Hitachiin part 3

Haruhi watched the twins draped over each other and tried to gather her thoughts. They were looking at her expectantly. There was no judgment in their eyes and she was surprised they hadn't said a teasing word about what she had just shamelessly done in front of them. They seemed so comfortable in themselves and with each other. She had always thought their brotherly-love act was just that, an act put on for the squealing benefit of their patrons. She thought of the interesting answer to her first question. She wasn't so sure it was all for show, now.

She looked at Hikaru... the pitcher. She would start here. He perked up as he noticed her attention.

"Yes?" He drawled.

"I want you to kiss Kaoru. But you have to kiss him the way you do when you are all alone together and no one else is watching." She looked stern. "No making it different than what you really do together."

Hikaru looked thoughtful. "Would you like to see how I kissed him goodnight last night?"

Haruhi nodded.

Hikaru pulled Kaoru up so they knelt facing each other. Hikaru's palm cupped Kaoru's cheek. Kaoru leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. Hikaru slowly tipped his head forward, touching his lips to Kaoru's. The kiss was gentle and soft. Haruhi thought at any moment they would pull apart and laugh. They would wink at her and tease her for falling for the little show they put on for the giggling masses.

Instead of pulling apart, Hikaru drew Kaoru closer. His hand drifted from Kaoru's cheek to the back of his neck then cupped the back of his head. He suddenly clenched his hand into a fist, gripping Kaoru's short locks and drawing a gasp of pleasure from him. Hikaru's mouth slanted on Kaoru's. Haruhi saw their lips part and tongues meet as the kiss deepened. Hikaru pulled and forced Kaoru's head back. Hikaru's jaw flexed as he forced his tongue inside his twin's mouth. Haruhi saw Hikaru had gripped Kaoru's wrist and held it twisted behind Kaoru's back, holding him immobile. The fronts of their bodies were pressed tightly together and Hikaru ground his hips into Kaoru's. Kaoru moaned as Hikaru released his lips. He dropped a gentle kiss against Kaoru's cheekbone as he untwisted his brother's arm from behind him. Their foreheads came together. They tipped their faces to Haruhi,keeping their touch as they did so. It was quite a picture, the pair kneeling and holding each other. Their eyes sparkling as they rested comfortably together. Haruhi's eyes flicked downward, both had obviously been enjoying themselves quite a bit.

"Then we went to bed." Hikaru said quietly.

Kaoru nuzzled Hikaru's ear. "But we didn't sleep."

Haruhi was really starting to like this game.

"My turn again." Hikaru said. "Goody."

He thought for a moment. "Are you a virgin, Haruhi?"

Haruhi shook her head. "Nope." It didn't shame her. She didn't understand why that question was so much less embarrassing than the one about masturbation.

Kaoru didn't miss a beat. "Have you ever had sex with more than one person? Like a threesome?"

Haruhi remembered her time with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. Not really a threesome. "No, I haven't. Oh, my turn again already?"

Her turn had come around so quickly, she hadn't really had time to think of a good question or dare. The twins' kiss had lit a heat within her that hadn't died down. She knew what she wanted to ask, but wasn't sure she could say it out loud. She wasn't even precisely sure the best way to describe it. Her cheeks burned.

"I think she's thought of something good, Hika."

Haruhi shook her head. "I want you to..." she covered her mouth and flushed crimson.

"Shy little bird, huh?" Hikaru grinned. He scooted up next to her. "Come on, you can whisper it in my ear."

Haruhi looked uncertain, but she leaned close to Hikaru and cupped her hand to whisper in his ear. They stayed like that for a full minute or more with Hikaru occasionally nodding or answering a hushed question. Finally, he straightened and looked impishly at Kaoru. Haruhi was peeking through her fingers, hiding her red face. Doing something sexual seemed much less embarrassing than actually saying it out loud.

"The suspense is killing me here." Kaoru groaned.

Hikaru mimicked with Kaoru the position he had been in with Haruhi and whispered quickly in his ear.

Kaoru blinked and grinned. "She wants me to suck you off?"

"Ah!" Haruhi cried. "That's not what I said!" She flung a pillow at Hikaru and nailed him cleanly in the head. He toppled over the side of the bed.

Hikaru peeked up from where he had crashed on the floor. "Sure it is. I just paraphrased a bit." He hopped back up on the bed, tucking the thrown pillow gently under Haruhi's ankle. "I gave the abridged version." Hikaru crawled on all fours up to Haruhi's blushing face. He brought his cheek next to hers and breathed in her ear. "Or did I misunderstand. That's not what you want?"

"Well, yeah. I guess actually that is kind of what I asked." She couldn't help but laugh. "It just sounds so dirty when you say it like that."

"But, Haruhi," Kaoru piped up. "dirty is fun!"

"So, Kao, do you want to pass?"

Kaoru shook his head. "I wouldn't want to be a spoilsport."

Hikaru had rolled over onto his back to lie next to Haruhi. He tucked one hand behind his head. Haruhi had a perfect view down his body to where Kaoru knelt by his ankles. Hikaru slid a hand slowly down his chest and over his stomach. He nonchalantly popped open the button of his pants. Kaoru rested his hands lightly below Hikaru's knees. He dragged them upward as he scooted closer to Hikaru, pushing his brother's thighs wider. He leaned forward and laid a kiss on Hikaru's lips.

"Thanks for getting the button. I know it's hilarious watching me fight with it." Kaoru said as he pulled back.

"I didn't want to wait." Hikaru smirked.

Kaoru smiled at that. He pulled Hikaru's shirt up, bunching it as high as he could. Where skin showed, Kaoru kissed, drawing a slow path downward. When he reached the top of Hikaru's pants he paused, he nuzzled the bulge through the fabric, making Hikaru groan. Kaoru sat back a little and let his fingers find the zipper and tug it down. He folded the fly back, showing dark satin boxers. He wiggled those a bit until Hikaru's length sprang free. Kaoru licked his lips and scooted down until his mouth was only an inch from Hikaru's cock. Kaoru laid a soft kiss on the tip and flicked his tongue out to catch the drop of liquid there. He rubbed his cheek against the warm head.

Hikaru groaned. "Fucking tease."

Haruhi saw Kaoru's grin before he laid his lips on Hikaru and let him slide into his mouth. Hikaru's head fell back with a moan as Kaoru slid all of Hikaru's length into his wet warmth. Then he started to suck. Haruhi saw Kaoru's cheeks hollow then relax. His tongue flicked up and down the underside of Hikaru's shaft. He didn't pull back and Haruhi wondered how he could breath. Hikaru fisted a hand in Kaoru's hair and tugged, pulling Kaoru up and then pushing back down, forcing his mouth back onto Hikaru. Kaoru moaned around Hikaru's thickness. Kaoru used lips and tongue and teeth, flowing with the rhythm that Hikaru imposed. Haruhi's breaths were nearly as ragged as Hikaru's. Kaoru reached up and flicked one of Hikaru's nipples while forcing himself hard and fast down on his cock. Hikaru groaned and Haruhi felt his hand clutch high on her thigh. She thought he didn't know he had even touched her until his face turned to hers and his fingers flexed against her, so close to the apex of her thighs. She gasped as he moaned and arched his back. Kaoru had clearly just done something impressive. One hand stayed fisted in Kaoru's hair, the other left her thigh to drop on the back of her neck and pull her close to Hikaru. Her leg was flush against Kaoru's side. She felt him shift and move as he licked and sucked, faster and faster. Haruhi braced a hand on Hikaru's chest and felt his heart pound. He pulled her face near. His eyes were glazed with lust as he pressed his lips to hers. She moaned with him as she let his tongue slip past her lips. His hand clenched in her hair, mirroring his grip on Kaoru. His hold was sure and tight. It didn't pull any single or few hairs and cause pain. Instead, it made her nipples harden and wetness gather between her thighs, like he had flipped a switch inside her. She moaned as he continued to kiss her. His tongue never went too deep, it dipped and rubbed. Haruhi wondered how it would feel to have that tongue working on her in other places. Her fingers happened to slide across Hikaru's tight nipple and he shivered. She paused then flicked it as she had seen Kaoru do.

Hikaru let go of Haruhi as his head fell back on the pillow and his hips began to thrust into Kaoru's mouth. Haruhi thought that was a positive response, so she tried it again. She laid her hand on his bare skin and felt it rise and fall with his gasping breaths, felt his heart thundering under her palm. Hikaru's muscles tensed and his back bowed, thrusting once more past Kaoru's lips. He pressed deep until Kaoru thought he might choke. Kaoru fought to swallow as Hikaru's cock throbbed and shot into Kaoru's throat.

Hikaru's body slowly relaxed and settled back onto the bed. His heart still thudded in his chest. Haruhi found herself bringing her cheek to where his shirt was bunched high and laying her head there, listening to the beat drumming by her ear. She relaxed and sighed contentedly. She felt the bed shift as Kaoru lifted up on his knees. He leaned over her, resting a hand gently on her back, as he laid a soft kiss on Hikaru's lips. He slid to Hikaru's opposite side, resting his head opposite to Haruhi. He listened to Hikaru's heart relax back into a more sedate rhythm as he gazed into Haruhi's eyes. They stayed like that, with Hikaru's arms wrapped around them until Hikaru let out a shuddering sigh.

Kaoru chuckled. "Hikaru's turn. Though he may not be in any state to think of something good."

Hikaru reached down and swatted Kaoru on the ass.

"It's terrible to doubt your own brother." Hikaru said. "You should know better than to question my creativity." His eyes caught Haruhi's. "Or my stamina."


	10. Chapter 10

Poor Haruhi

Ch 10 Kaoru

Hikaru smiled and gave Haruhi a heavy look. "I have a question for you."

Haruhi laughed. "Of course you do." She rubbed her hands together. "Lay it on me."

"If we were to have sex with you, would you prefer slow and sweet and gentle, or hard and hot and fast?" Hikaru's fingers idly stroked Haruhi's arm as he spoke.

"Hmm, that's hard." She commented, thinking.

"Not yet, but it will be." Kaoru snickered.

Haruhi stuck her tongue out at him. "Actually, I'm not sure. I don't know that I have enough experience to say what my preference is. They both sound pretty nice, but I can't say which I like best."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked sad as they shook their heads. "That is terrible."

"What?" Haruhi looked confused.

"We'll have to help you with this." Hikaru closed his eyes dramatically. "It's a sacrifice, but I think we could give you a good example of each."

Kaoru sat up and cupped Haruhi's cheek gently, his thumb a feather's touch whispering against her skin. "I am good at the sweet and gentle." He pulled back slowly and smiled.

Hikaru swept in after him, his nails dragging up her stomach before closing tightly on her breast through her shirt. His voice was a wicked husky whisper. "And I enjoy the hot and hard."

Haruhi moaned as her back arched, pressing into his touch.

"Sound like a plan?"

Haruhi bit her lip and nodded wordlessly.

Hikaru wanted a bit more time to recover, so Kaoru went first. Hikaru helped him undress Haruhi slowly. They laid soft wet kisses with every bit of flesh exposed, their tongues tracing her peaks and valleys. When she was naked before them she was heavy-lidded and breathing fast. The twins quickly shed their own clothes, not giving her time to cool down or prepare herself for the shock of lust that flew straight to her belly at the sight of their lean naked bodies. Hikaru lay on his back with his legs spread. He adjusted the pillows behind him and opened his arms to Haruhi. She crawled over and let him hold her close before he turned her around and sat her in the V of his thighs. She leaned back against him, her crown tucked under his chin. Hikaru looked down her body to his brother kneeling at her feet. Kaoru's hard cock curved up from auburn curls. Whether his eyes were carefully perusing Haruhi or his twin, it was a very nice view.

Kaoru's fingers closed around his hardness, giving it an idle stroke. He thought his view was quite nice as well. Haruhi's slender form spread before him. She was soft and lovely, he didn't know how he had ever confused her for a boy. He soaked up the sight of her, committing it to memory. From her carefully wrapped ankle and foot up the curve of a calf and thigh, her bare pussy excited him as he imagined exploring it's soft warmth. Her hips curved gently into her waist and then out again to her ribs. She was willowy enough Kaoru had expected to be able to see her ribs as she reclined on his brother. He was pleased with the slight cushion on her hips and the smooth lines of her torso, no bumps indicating where each rib lay. His hands itched to touch her breasts. They looked like they would fill his palms perfectly without spilling out. She was hardly bounteous, but she definitely wasn't flat as he had thought she might be. Her pebbled nipples topped the creamy mounds like cherries. Kaoru was looking forward to tasting them. She shivered as Kaoru slid his hands up her calves to her knees. He gently pushed until she relaxed and let her thighs part. He kneeled between them and leaned over her, supporting himself on one hand. His other hand drew lazy spirals up her body. Her breath left her on a sigh and her head fell back onto Hikaru's chest. Hikaru slid his fingers through her soft locks, smoothing them out of her face as he watched his brother with hungry eyes.

The caresses began slowly and carefully. Kaoru slid a hand down her good leg to wrap around her foot. It tickled and she squirmed, but he didn't let go. The ball of his thumb kneaded into the arch of her foot and worked around her heel. She groaned. She hadn't realized how all the hopping around had made her uninjured foot so tired. He kneaded each toe, ending with a little tweak on the pinky, making her giggle. His hands found her calves and pressed the muscles there. He felt them relax under his fingers. Kaoru dropped a gentle kiss on each of her knees as he scooted closer. He felt her quadriceps tighten then release as he slowly pressed his knuckles into her thighs, making small circles.

Haruhi felt like she was melting back into Hikaru. He had taken his cue from his brother, and was gently kneading her shoulders, working down her arms then back up again. He kissed the top of her head as he pressed his fingertips into the small ropes of muscle at the sides of her neck, then rubbed the pads of his thumbs just below and behind her ears, while his fingertips moved carefully on her temples.

Kaoru leaned over her and nuzzled into her neck. Haruhi murmured with contentment. She lifted her hands to his shoulders and let them drift over him. He was so warm. His skin seemed too soft for a boy, but it felt delicious stroking up his back. Kaoru shifted, bringing himself closer. His chest skimmed her nipples and Haruhi bit back a gasp.

"Mmm, pretty noise, Kao. Make her do it again." Hikaru rested his chin on top of Haruhi's head and looked down their bodies to enjoy the show.

Kaoru's topaz eyes twinkled as he gently rolled his body against Haruhi and then away again. Haruhi clutched Hikaru's hands as she felt Kaoru's hardness press to her belly. She arched against him when he pressed tightly against her breasts, not wanting the sensation to stop. Kaoru rolled his body against her again, but stayed pressed tightly to her, this time. When his face came to her, he took her gasping mouth in a sensuous kiss. His tongue swept against hers and invited her to do the same. She tilted her face up to him. He drew back to lay gentle kisses on her cheeks and chin. He kissed her lips again and smiled at her. She tried to catch his lips in another deep kiss but he evaded her, landing a soft peck on her nose, as he wriggled his body. He scooted down, rubbing against her as he went. He kissed and stroked her breasts as he made his way down, cupping their soft warmth in his hands. He felt his cock throb. He kissed her cute little belly button and licked the smooth softness of her tummy below it. Haruhi's breathing sped as he nuzzled where her panties would cover. She felt his tickling breaths as they drifted across her sensitive flesh. He kissed above her opening, making her arch her back. He kissed the very tops of her inner thighs then slowly inward. Kaoru gingerly touched her folds, they were slick and hot. Haruhi moaned and spread her thighs further. Kaoru lay on his stomach. His feet kicked lazily in the air as he explored Haruhi. He caressed her labia and spread them gently, running his fingertips up and down. He saw her clitoris, hard and just peeking from under its hood. He stroked gently near that sensitive nub, careful not to touch it directly. His fingers traced circles around her as she arched and moaned. His other hand found her slick entrance and gently stroked a finger inside her.

Hikaru's hands on her shoulders kept her reclined against him. Hikaru slung an ankle above one of her knees, keeping her from grinding herself into Kaoru's face, wanting more. Haruhi felt Hikaru's chuckle rumble in his chest. When Hikaru gently cupped her breasts she didn't know which way to squirm. Her body wanted to press tight against Hikaru's touch while also wanting to lift her hips to Kaoru. It left her feeling like she had blown a fuse in her brain. She couldn't concentrate, she was just a bundle of need, lifting her body to each caress and stroke. She wasn't even sure who was touching her where. Haruhi became aware of Hikaru's cock hardening and his own hips shifting to press it against her skin. A moment later, Kaoru slipped two more fingers inside her and flared them out, pressing against her inner walls while leaning down and dragging his hot tongue against her clit. Her orgasm took her by surprise. The feel of Hikaru so hard against her was so arousing, Kaoru's ministrations threw her over the edge. She came shivering and moaning their names. Her muscles clenched around his fingers tightly and rippled. Kaoru laved her nub until the shudders slowed.

He slid his fingers out of her and brought them to her lips. "You taste divine, Haruhi." He painted her own juices on her lips. Her tongue flicked out without her meaning to. Her eyes widened. She'd never tasted herself. She'd never even thought of it. It was unlike anything she had ever had on her tongue before. It wasn't unpleasant, just different. She licked her lips on purpose now. It was hard to think with her body still vibrating from her orgasm. It was a little musky, but not overpoweringly so. A little sweet and tangy perhaps. Almost like she had just licked a nine-volt battery and then licked a sweet fruit. A bizarre combination, but the closest description her analytical mind could come up with. It wasn't something she would want to taste all the time, but with her body high on passion it was a delicious erotic flavor.

"Christ, if she licks her lips again I am going to come." Hikaru muttered.

"I think she likes it." Kaoru grinned. "We may have to explore that some more sometime. But for now," The tip of his erection rubbed against her wet folds, making her gasp when it slid across her clit. "I think we shouldn't neglect Haruhi's education."

Kaoru had swiftly slipped on a condom while watching Haruhi's pink tongue explore her own taste. The last time he had felt this hard was when Hikaru came home with that new bag of toys and had tied him up. That had been a few months ago. Kaoru thought that if they could come over to spend the night alone with her again, they would definitely be bringing an extra bag with a few creative essentials in it. The thought of being bound while Hikaru and Haruhi played with him made his balls tighten and he fought to control himself as he rubbed against Haruhi's slick warmth.

Haruhi's hips were fighting to get closer to Kaoru. Hikaru had to stop holding her thighs down or risk bruising her. Kaoru had to lean close to hear what she was whispering over and over under her gasping breath.

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Oh, please."

Hikaru smirked. "You're a tease, Kaoru. You'll give her an aneurism if you don't fuck her soon."

Kaoru stuck his tongue out at his brother. "Vulgar beast."

Hikaru just laughed. Haruhi's whispered begging continued as Kaoru gently slid the tip of himself inside her. He shallowly pushed in and out.

"Whatever, when it's my turn she'll be shrieking with pleasure, not politely asking me to get down to business." Hikaru said.

"The destination isn't everything, Hika. The trip to get there can make it even better at the end."

With that. he slowly and purposefully slid himself fully inside of Haruhi. When the head of his cock gently bumped her cervix her orgasm hit her in waves. Kaoru held her hips tight, keeping himself deep inside her, not pulling out or trying to press further. His eyes closed in bliss as he felt her muscles contract and release around him repeatedly. It felt like they were pulling him in deeper. When her fingers began to unlock from his forearms and the muscles inside her started to unclench, he rolled his hips, pulling out and sliding in again. Some part of his penis hit Haruhi's g-spot and sent her back into another orgasm. He didn't stop this time. He rode the waves he felt rippling inside her. His motion was more than a simple pumping in and out. He arched his back and rolled his hips. It felt like he was stroking everywhere inside her, gently but insistently. Her orgasm filled her up until it was too much and she screamed, fat tears slipping from her tightly closed eyes. Kaoru locked his lips to hers, swallowing her cries. He thrust hard into her one last time and groaned his own release.

When Haruhi became aware of herself again, Kaoru was kissing tears off her cheeks. She felt boneless and strange. Her body tingled everywhere.

"I think..." She swallowed to moisten her dry throat. "I think you may have given me an aneurism. And I can't move my legs. I may be paralyzed."

Hikaru snorted. "Kao is laying on you. He shouldn't be so heavy, right? He's just as skinny as me. I've decided that his sperm has anti-gravity properties. Until he makes more, he will be unnaturally heavy. Luckily he makes you enjoy yourself so much, you don't mind him squashing you, eh?"

Haruhi nodded. Kaoru nuzzled her once more and rolled to the side. He wrapped his arms around her gently and pressed her to him. So quietly that even Hikaru couldn't hear, he whispered, "I think we could fall in love with you."

Her eyes opened in surprise but Kaoru's finger on her lips hushed her. He smiled and kissed her forehead. The twins wrapped their arms around Haruhi and held her safe as she floated back to earth and let her body recover from bliss.

Her body wouldn't completely settle down, though. She could still feel Hikaru's hardness pressing against her behind. She had been quite distracted at the time, but she had still heard Hikaru's words to Kaoru when she was begging him to make love to her.

Kaoru had made love to her. Haruhi's lips curled into a smile. But Hikaru was going to fuck her.

Goody.

**Robin's note: Thanks so much for the reviews! I am sorry I am not a speedy updater. Thanks to hunnylover for helping motivate me to get this chapter done. Two more chapters and the story will be all done. The final chapter is all done, I just need to write this next one for Hikaru. Please, let me know what you think. I love to hear.**


	11. Chapter 11

Poor Haruhi

Ch 11 Hikaru a/n: underlined means the twins are speaking in unison.

Kaoru stretched and gave a contented groan. Haruhi sighed softly, happily.

"Did I leave her with any energy for you, Hikaru?" Kaoru grinned.

Hikaru looked thoughtful. "Hmm, I hope so." An impish smile matched Kaoru's. "Let's see."

Hikaru slipped an arm around a languid Haruhi. Her murmur of contentment shifted to a gasp as he tweaked her nipple. Her arch pressed her breast into his palm, encouraging his touch.

"She's fine."

Kaoru shifted to get up and dispose of his condom. Hikaru caught Kaoru's eye.

"Hmmm?" Kaoru paused.

"When you go by our bag, would you grab me a little something while you're there?" Hikaru said.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "The little something-something?"

Hikaru tightened his fingers on Haruhi's breast, she groaned and laid her hand on his, holding him to her.

"That's the one." Hikaru replied.

"Well, this should be interesting." Kaoru muttered as he left the bed.

When he returned Hikaru was kneeling over Haruhi, her hands pinned above her. Hikaru's thigh pressed against her pussy as he nipped and nibbled her throat. Hikaru had already slipped on a condom. The sight of Haruhi squirming beneath his twin made him wish for a moment he hadn't already spent himself so thoroughly. Kaoru scooted in next to the pair. Hikaru glanced at him, seeing Kaoru tuck something under a pillow. Kaoru stretched out and propped his cheek on his palm, looking forward to the show. Hikaru dropped his brother a wink and returned his attention to the sweet young woman beneath him.

"Hot and hard, Haruhi?" His thigh pressed tighter against her and she whimpered. "Kao handles you like you were a bit of fluff." He changed his grip to hold both her wrists in one hand. His free hand swept down to tease her breast. "But I happen to think you're capable of handling much more. You're strong enough to enjoy something a bit rougher."

Hikaru brought his other knee between Haruhi's thighs and forced them wide. She expected him to touch her with his fingers or lick her like Kaoru had. Haruhi's startled cry as Hikaru's cock slid deep inside her lifted Hikaru's lips in a wicked smile. Everything with Kaoru had been foreplay. She was more than ready for him. Hikaru released Haruhi's wrists so he could more easily lean back to reach her unhurt ankle. He grasped it firmly and lifted it until the back of her knee rested on his shoulder. Haruhi felt herself spread wide. Her labia stretched, doing little to hide her clit, which Hikaru bumped and rubbed with every thrust. The stimulation was just this side of too much, almost painful but not quite. Haruhi moaned in pleasure. Even after Kaoru had her, she still felt so tight to Hikaru. He fought to keep a steady rhythm and not lose himself and go too soon. The fight got more difficult as Hikaru felt Haruhi's fingertips dig into his ass, pulling him harder into herself. She laid her hand over her mouth and bit to keep her cries from freaking out the neighbors. She knew they would be sounds of pleasure, but she wasn't sure it would sound like it to someone else.

Hikaru suddenly pulled from her, leaving her feeling lost. Her eyes blinked open to find him kneeling between her thighs, hands clenched and eyes squeezed shut. Haruhi's fingertips fluttered over his hip. Hikaru's eyes opened to see Haruhi's concerned confusion.

"Hikaru?" She said breathlessly.

"It's ok." He leaned down to lay his forehead to hers. "But if I keep that up this won't last long." Hikaru smirked. "I think what we need is a change of position and some extra fun."

Haruhi smiled wide and propped herself up on her elbows. "Alright, how do you want me?"

Hikaru's eyes sparkled. "I want you every-which-way." He slid his arms around her and rolled with Haruhi so she was kneeling above him, straddling his waist. "But we don't have enough time or energy for that, so we'll settle for this."

Haruhi chuckled and placed a nipping kiss on his rosy lips. "You guys are silly as hell."

Hikaru gripped her hips and kneaded softly. "Laugh-riot, that's us. Your ankle doing ok?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah, it hasn't bothered me at all today."

"So," Hikaru smiled, "where were we?"

He tugged her hips until she was positioned to his liking. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and touched the slick head to her folds.

"Here?" He asked.

Haruhi held his shoulders to keep her balance. "Mmm, close."

Hikaru slid his tip in small circles around her clitoris before letting it push toward her wet opening. "How about now?"

Haruhi's breath sped and her nipples tightened. "Getting warmer, I think."

Hikaru leaned forward and caught her nipple between his lips, he held it carefully between his canines letting her feel the hot sting of their pointed tips as he exerted gentle pressure. As Haruhi gasped, Hikaru pushed his cock inside her until he couldn't go any further. He nipped harder as she cried out. His warm tongue soothed the sting he had inflicted as he held her hips tight to his.

"Here, then? Warmer?" Hikaru purred.

Haruhi moaned, unable to reply. Hikaru winked at a rapt Kaoru. "I'll take that as a yes." Hikaru shifted so he was sitting up more on the pillows. "Give me a hand, Kao?"

"Love to." Kaoru replied, reaching under the pillow and retrieving what Hikaru had requested earlier and started to get them ready.

Haruhi adjusted to Hikaru's length inside her. It felt delicious, but without him thrusting or tormenting her breasts she was able to think a little more clearly. Hikaru caught her attention as she was about to turn to see what Kaoru was up to.

Hikaru wriggled his hips and a warm hand over the back of her neck pulled her into a kiss. When they came up for air, Hikaru was smiling wickedly. "You like us both, right, Haruhi?"

Haruhi nodded to Hikaru as she felt the bed shift as Kaoru crawled up behind her. Kaoru laid a kiss on her lower back, making Haruhi shiver. Her shiver tightened the muscles inside her. Hikaru bit back a moan.

"Well," Hikaru said, regaining control, "we can't do it now, because I'm too impatient to give Kaoru time to recover..." Kaoru snorted, but Hikaru continued. "but what if you could have us both at the same time?"

Hikaru rolled his hips, Haruhi's head fell back with a groan. Kaoru lifted to his knees and took advantage of her position to reach a hand in front of her and gently stroke her breast.

"We could both fuck you, Haruhi."

Their words made her belly burn and her inner walls tighten. She lifted her hips with Hikaru's movements, helping him find a good rhythm and angle.

"How?" Haruhi gasped. Even in her lust-muddled state she was pondering the logistics of it.

Hikaru looked a bit busy, so Kaoru slithered up to whisper in her ear, "There are positions where we could get you nice and wet and then both of us could slide inside your pussy at the same time. It would be so tight, Haruhi. But we could both fuck you that way."

Haruhi whimpered and ground herself hard against Hikaru.

"You like that idea, I can tell. We'll have to try that sometime." Kaoru nuzzled her hair. "The other way is a bit easier."

Hikaru's golden eyes caught Haruhi's as he told her, "You could let one of us fuck your pussy..."

Haruhi felt something wet and cool slide up against her backside.

"...and then the other could have you here." Kaoru finished.

Haruhi stiffened, startled. Her gaze whipped behind her to find Kaoru with a small condom-covered wand rubbing against the crack of her ass. "What are you..." Haruhi's voice broke on a moan as Kaoru pressed the wand between her cheeks to press against her asshole. She was shocked by the sensation. It didn't feel bad, just a little strange. It didn't bring much pleasure on its own, but instead seemed to amplify the sensations from Hikaru pushing and retreating inside her pussy. Kaoru began pressing and releasing to the same rhythm Hikaru was using to thrust inside her.

Haruhi felt Kaoru's warm chest press against her back as he kept up the pace with the wand. "Would you like it, Haruhi? I could be here behind you while he is in front." Kaoru pushed harder with the wand, opening her slightly, but not pressing inside. Haruhi leaned her head back to rest on Kaoru's shoulder as she gasped in pleasure. Kaoru spoke softly. "And whenever Hika thrust inside, it would push you back on me. Do you want it, Haruhi?" His whisper was wicked as he pushed the very tip of the small wand into her. "Shall I fuck you here?"

Haruhi felt herself stretched from both sides as Kaoru's teasing whispers sent her over the edge into an orgasm that hit her in waves. When the orgasm began to slow and pull back, Kaoru took the opportunity to slide the wand inside her in a smooth gentle motion. Haruhi fought not to scream, the sensations were so intense. Her orgasm hit her even harder this time. Hikaru grunted as he held her waist, lifting her up then slamming her back down on his cock. Haruhi came hard, her pussy clenching and releasing Hikaru's thickness. Haruhi's nails bit into his back, the stinging rush made Hikaru's cock throb as he went over the edge as well. He thrust up into her and held himself there as his grip kept her still. She could feel him pulse as he came. Her own orgasm didn't fade until he had stopped shuddering inside her.

Hikaru's ass fell back to the bed with a thump. Haruhi fell boneless over his chest, gasping. She moaned and felt her pussy clench with aching pleasure as Kaoru carefully pulled the wand from her ass. Hikaru's moan echoed hers as he felt her muscles tighten around his softening cock, then release. They lay there for a few minutes as Kaoru got rid of the wand's condom and then put the wand away. When Kaoru returned he gently scooted Haruhi into a more comfortable position cuddled next to Hikaru instead of sprawled across him. She murmured contentedly as her eyes fluttered shut.

Haruhi didn't even wake when the twins found a warm wet cloth and tenderly cleaned her so she wouldn't wake up feeling sticky. They took turns taking showers and then each took a side of the bed with Haruhi between them. Their arms lay over Haruhi's warm sleeping form and twined with each other's as each snuggled close to the young woman between them.

Kaoru yawned widely and smiled across Haruhi at his brother. "I like her, Hika. Can we keep her?"

"Mmmhmm." He rested his cheek against her fair shoulder. "I think we have to."

It wasn't long before the twins' golden eyes were closed and they were peacefully asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Poor Haruhi

Ch. 11

The area outside Haruhi's apartment door was getting crowded. There was only space for two average-sized people to stand side-by-side between the railing and the building. The landlady wished she could hear what they were saying from her vantage on the street, she was just stepping out when she saw the gathering above. She had gotten a call about a problem with the fuse-box in 2A again. Silly tenants couldn't even change a fuse and wouldn't walk to the bathroom in a dark hall. She hadn't expected anyone to be up this early, let alone witness some sort of impromptu argument amongst a group of incredibly handsome young men. A tall blonde stood to one side of the Fujioka's door, his arms spread wide, blocking the narrow walkway. In front of him two auburn-haired young men stood next to each other with arms crossed and identical scowls on their faces. Behind them was a tall man with dark hair and a little blonde boy sitting on his shoulder. The dark man stood passively while the boy waved his arms about and spoke with vigor to the blonde in the front. Behind them, a dark-haired young man with glasses yawned widely and scowled. She had met the young men before and didn't think they were troublemakers. If they were still hanging around when she finished in 2A, she would go up and shoo them off her walkway. The landlady chuckled to herself. She didn't remember so many handsome men when she had been in school. Ah, to be young, she thought to herself as she hurried off to rescue the occupants of 2A from their electric box.

Tamaki Suoh pointed his finger viciously in the faces of the boys in front of him. "No way, absolutely not. You took care of her yesterday. I am obligated to care for Haruhi today. It's my turn again. You are lucky I let you stay here without me yesterday."

The twins flapped their hands at Tamaki's offending digit. "As if! There are two of us, so we should each have a day to watch Haruhi. So, today is still our day!"

Honey nearly fell off Mori's shoulder as he wriggled his displeasure. "No fair! There are two of us, too. And we only got to stay and take care of Haru-chan one day! We deserve an extra day before anybody else." Honey planted his fists on his hips in defiance. Mori grunted his agreement.

Kyoya sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses. "You are all being ridiculous. I made a chart taking into account all our schedules and Haruhi's needs. It's clear that I am the one that should be with Haruhi today. That's the only option that makes sense."

The bickering continued for several minutes until a sharp whistle rent the air. Tamaki's fingertips left his lips as he stood tall in front of Haruhi's door. The rest of the young men looked at him, startled to silence. "Enough!" He shouted. Everyone took two steps back from Tamaki. He felt a thrill of triumph. He pressed one hand to the building and the other grasped the railing, Haruhi's door behind him to one side. "I don't want any more arguments. I will be spending the night with Haruhi. I know you want to try to stop me, and I am telling you I won't have it. You might as well all just leave and let me have her. I won't let you keep me from her tonight!"

A gentle wind tossed Tamaki's hair. His chest swelled with pride as he saw the others readying to retreat. He had won.

Tamaki jumped then stiffened as he felt a heavy hand fall on his shoulder and grip it like a vice. A horrifyingly familiar voice growled by his ear as light floral perfume tickled his nose.

"Suoh."

Tamaki's eyes widened. He saw his friends standing before him, their hands raised in surrender. Tamaki's head turned without him willing it to. He took in the manicured fingers and slender wrist, a colorful sleeve to a turned down collar, a face with subtle attractive makeup on a face that had been carefully shaved recently. Then up to the eyes, like looking into the eyes of a demon. A false smile split that face. "I really don't think that will be necessary. In fact I'm here now, so I think maybe you should be-" Tamaki's face went white as he felt the fingers dig further into his shoulder as he prepared for takeoff. "-going." Haruhi's dad let out a small grunt as he flung the terrified blonde through the air. Ranka wasn't able to fight the satisfied smirk as Tamaki hit a tree across the street with a resounding thud and set off a series of crashes as he made contact with every branch on the way down. He nodded with satisfaction as he turned to the boys frozen in terror behind him.

Ranka smoothed his hair and smiled. "Thank you so much for looking out for Haruhi while I was gone, boys." He muttered something about golden-haired deviants under his breath. " I think I will go say good morning to Haruhi. Later, boys!" Ranka swept into the apartment with a flourish and shut the door firmly behind him.

They stood in stunned silence for a moment as they blinked at Haruhi's closed door.

"Well," Kaoru said with a shrug, "I guess the only thing to do now is see if our King has broken any bones."

When they landlady came out of 2A she was a little disappointed to see that everything was quiet again and no one seemed to be out and about.

Haruhi blew a frustrated puff of air to get her hair out of her eyes as she struggled on her crutches. These things were killing her armpits. It seemed a simple contraption, but she was clearly using them wrong somehow. She sighed with relief as she reached the music room and nudged the door open. The host club members were setting up for the guests that would be joining them soon. She had been standing there watching them scurry around for a few minutes before she was noticed and promptly mobbed. It took Mori picking her up and setting her down carefully several paces away from the overexcited young men, before they settled down enough to let her speak. Haruhi blushed and smiled as Mori gave her a quick squeeze of a hug before he released her.

"I just have a minute. Then my dad is coming to pick me up. He went to talk to the nurse and I got my homework. I should be back to school tomorrow." Haruhi smiled widely. "I can't wait."

"How are you feeling, Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"I'm doing great. They are letting me start putting weight on it tomorrow. The doctor says everything looks good and I won't need surgery, just a little physical therapy. I don't have to take those weird muscle relaxers anymore, either." She made a face and didn't notice the rest of the host club snap to attention.

She looked down and fidgeted on her crutches. "Anyway, I wanted to stop by for a minute and thank you guys for everything you did. I really appreciate you looking out for me so my dad could stay on his trip. He ended up coming home a little early anyway but at least he got to spend some time there. Between me and the landlady we explained things and he apologized for what happened with Tamaki-senpai."

Haruhi looked behind her as she heard her father call her name from the hall.

"Just a minute, Dad!"

Ranka poked his head in and smiled gently at his daughter. "OK, sweety. I'll just pull up the car so you don't have to walk so far."

"Thanks, Dad." Haruhi turned back to her friends.

She didn't see her father's gaze turn razor-sharp as it landed on Tamaki. Ranka brought up the first two fingers of one hand in a V in front of his face. His fingers pointed at his eyes then turned to jab in Tamaki's direction before Ranka disappeared down the hall. Tamaki paled.

"Anyway, thanks so much, you guys." She was about to step out the door when she paused and turned back. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Hikaru and Kaoru showed me this really great game when they were with me. I thought we should all get together and play." The twin's jaws hung open. "See you tomorrow, guys."

She was just about to step out the door when Honey zipped up to her and whispered furtively in her ear. She grinned and leaned down, whispering back. Haruhi hobbled down the hall, hoping she wasn't making her father wait.

Honey walked slowly back to the group with a mystified look on his face.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

Honey looked up at him quizzically as he hugged Usa-chan. "What's polyamory? And how do you play Hitachiin-modified truth or dare?"

All eyes flew to the twins. They looked at each other and smiled.

"How do you all feel about a little weekend get-together once Haruhi is all healed up?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru stood behind him and rested his chin on Hikaru's shoulder. "We could have a nice barbeque."

"And Haruhi can be dessert."

end

Robin note: The end! I really hope you like the story. I am planning on going back and cleaning up a few things. I really want to tweak Tamaki's chapter. I also want to go through and check continuity for how everyone is speaking and behaving and fix a few things there. If there is anything you would like to suggest please feel free and I will take it into consideration as I am trying to shine things up. Thanks to everyone's wonderful and helpful comments! They really kept me going! Sorry again for the long times between updates! Hugs and kisses!


End file.
